Kung Fu Halcon
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: El destino puede cambiar, una sola acción lleva a múltiples resultados…o se crea una nueva dimensión alterna. La historia de un nuevo guerrero elegido por el destino está a punto de empezar. Y las decisiones que escoja, hará que cambie todo para él y de quienes lo rodean…
1. Un Cambio en el Destino

**¡Felices fiestas a todos ustedes!, espero que estos días se la estén pasando muy bien a lado de sus seres queridos y amados.**

**Y díganme, ¿Qué mejor forma es el casi terminar este año?, claro, el presentarles una nueva historia. **

**Quienes estén esperando mi otra historia, me disculpo por eso, pero cuando leía una historia que sigo y también el jugar uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, mi mente e imaginación fueron opacadas por esta nueva idea.**

**Y créanme…ustedes lectores, serán parte del impacto de esta historia…**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Un Cambio en el Destino.**

_¨El Destino. Es una fuerza que no existe, pero que actúa sobre las vivencias de los individuos a lo largo de su vida. Son acontecimientos que le suceden a un ser vivo, sin posibilidad de que él pueda cambiarlo. Pero este mismo, no está escrito. Muy pocos son los que saben que cada acción o elección que tomamos, podemos crear dimensiones alternas, con diferentes acontecimientos y finales de los que conocemos…Y justamente una elección, es como comienza esta historia…¨_

Una cabra comerciante, de vestimenta rojo. Tallo en un pergamino la aldea en que fue a entregar provisiones de comida a los restaurantes. Y su siguiente pedido es en el Valle de la Paz. Ya en el mencionado Valle, empezó a dejar todas las provisiones en cada local que se solicitó su servicio. Pero cuando estaba dejando el ultimo pedido, se dio cuenta que una caja de rábanos estaba casi vacía, a él le extraño, ya que la recordaba más llena.

La cabra al ver que la caja de rábanos iba a dejarla en uno de los mejores restaurantes de dicho Valle, y tratando de evitar que el dueño se molestara con él, decidió mejor dejar otra caja de rábanos y llevarse la casi vacía. Una vez que la dejo, empezó a dirigirse a otro pueblo para recoger más provisiones y continuar con su trabajo. Después de todo, ¿Qué afectaría si no le dejaba esa caja de rábanos casi vacía en el restaurante?...

**(0)(0)(0)**

**26 años después**

El Valle de la Paz. Lugar donde se aspira una gran armonía entre todos sus ciudadanos y era especial también, porque justo en la cima de una de sus montañas, se encontraba el Palacio de Jade. Hogar del Gran Maestro y Creador del Kung Fu, el Maestro Oogway, y también donde habitan sus discípulos, que son considerados por toda China, héroes legendarios.

Pero nos concentraremos un momento en el pueblo, donde en un restaurante, un Ganso de plumas blancas y plumas algo gris. Veía atentamente a un misterioso encapuchado de gabardina de color negro. Su estatura no era tanta, ya que apenas era un poco más alto que el ganso. Lo único que podemos presenciar de él eran sus ojos de color azul cielo.

-Hm….

-Y…¿entonces?, ¿si puedo trabajar un poco aquí?- pregunto el encapuchado al Ganso.

-Está bien- acepto finalmente el- pero a la primera señal de problemas, necesitare pedirte que me entregues tu ropa.

-Descuide, no.…espere, ¿ropa? - cuestiono confundido él.

-Si…-dijo el Ganso, para luego ir a la cocina y luego sacar un mantel blanco y una gorra pequeña de unos tallarines- para que todos sepan que trabajas en el Restaurante del Sr. Ping- declaro el orgulloso. El encapuchado solamente asintió y con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que tendría que ponerse eso.

-Ok…

-Ah, y también quítate tú capucha y necesitare saber tu nombre- dijo el Sr. Ping.

-Por supuesto. Shun, soy Shun- se presentó el encapuchado con amabilidad y se quitaba su capucha…

(0)(0)(0)

En uno de los patios del Palacio de Jade, un pequeño panda rojo tocaba una suave melodía en su flauta. Estaba concentrado en tocarla, que no se percataba que unas sombras lo estaban asechando. Mientras seguía tocando, cinco misteriosos guerreros se lanzaron hacia él, todos de diferentes flancos. Los animales que lo conformaban eran; Una Tigre hembra de vestimenta tiene un chaleco rojo, bordes negros y pantalón del mismo color, un Mono masculino de pelaje dorado con un pantalón café, una Grulla macho de plumas blancas y azules con un pantalón azul y sombrero de paja, una Serpiente hembra y un pequeño Mantis verde masculino. Todos se lanzaron para atacar al Panda rojo. Pero el ultimo mencionado, abrió sus ojos y empezó a defenderse de sus atacantes con gran habilidad. Cuando el panda rojo logro defenderse, él estaba viendo a sus atacantes fijamente, mientras que los mencionados estaban recuperando el aire. Pero de momento, el panda bajo su postura de defensa.

-Bien hecho estudiantes…- declaro el panda rojo con un tono de orgullo. Al parecer sus atacantes solo eran sus alumnos. Los cinco alumnos se inclinaron con respeto a su maestro.

-¡Si intentaran decepcionarme!- el tono de orgullo del panda cambio a decepción y molestia. Provocando que sus estudiantes se impactaron un poco lo escuchado. El usando su flauta, señalo al alumno más cercano.

-¡Tigresa; más ferocidad!- declaro el decepcionado, provocando que ella se inclinara más abajo- ¡Mono; mayor velocidad!, ¡Grulla; altura!, ¡Víbora; sutileza!, ¡Mantis;…!

-¿Maestro Shifu?...

-¿¡Qué!?- grito Shifu con enojo, y ahora su flauta señalaba a un ganso sirviente del Palacio.

-El Maestro Oogway, desea verlo- declaro el nervioso. Apenas lo escucho, Shifu rápidamente corrió hacia el Salón de los Héroes. Una vez que el ingreso en el Salón, los sirvientes del palacio cerraron las grandes puertas detrás de él, dando a los dos Maestros la oportunidad de hablar sin interrupción. Solo un ganso se mantuvo al alcance de la mano por si lo necesitaban. El Maestro Shifu al tener ya de cerca a su maestro, él se inclinó con sumo respeto.

-Maestro Oogway, ¿me convocaste? ¿ocurre algo malo? - dijo el respetuosamente, el Maestro Ooogway era una tortuga, el cual se bajó de su bastón en que estaba meditando.

-¿Por qué debe de ocurrir algo para poder ver a mi viejo amigo? - cuestiono Oogway mientras caminaba hacia las velas que los rodeaban a ambos.

-Entonces, ¿nada está mal? - pregunto Shifu confundido.

-Bueno, no dije eso- declaro la sabia tortuga. Cuando él estuvo enfrente de las velas, comenzó apagarlas una por una y algo lento. Y cuando parecía que iba a hablar, solo era para recuperar el aire y seguir apagarlas. Shifu comenzó a tener un pequeño tic en el ojo, asique usando un empujón con sus manos, logro hacer una ráfaga de aire, que logro apagar todas las velas.

-¿Decia usted?- pregunto Shifu con amabilidad. Oogways se quedó pensando un momento, para luego voltear a verlo.

-Tuve una visión. Tai Lung volverá- apenas dijo esas palabras, a Shifu le invadió unas imágenes del pasado, que no eran nada agradables.

-¡Eso es imposible!. Está en prisión- exclamó el con preocupación y temor.

-Nada es imposible- contesto Oogway sabiamente. El miedo se apoderó de Shifu porque sabía que cuando el Maestro Oogway tenía una visión, casi siempre se hacía realidad.

-¡Zeng!- Shifu llamó al ganso, que el obedientemente avanzo hacia el -¡Vuela a la prisión de Chor Gohm y diles que dupliquen a los guardias, dupliquen las armas, que dupliquen todo! ¡Tai Lung no tiene que salirse de esa prisión!

-Sí, Maestro Shifu- declaro Zeng para partir rumbo a la prisión.

-Uno suele hallar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo- dijo tranquilamente Oogway mientras caminaba a un pequeño estanque. Pero Shifu comenzaba a entrar en panico.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Simplemente no podemos dejarlo marchar por el Valle y vengarse. Él ... Él….

-Tu mente es como esta agua, amigo mío- interrumpió Oogway una vez que ambos caminaron hacia el estanque- Si se agita, se vuelve difícil de ver. Pero si permites que se relaje- el usando su bastón, logro pararla al crear una onda que calmó el estanque revelando el reflejo de un dragón dorado con un estuche de pergamino en la boca rojo-La respuesta se vuelve clara- declaro el, para luego ambos maestros levantará la vista para ver la fuente del reflejo, la verdadera estatua del dragón de oro y el estuche del pergamino.

-El Rollo del Dragón..- dijo Shifu maravillado y pasmado al saber lo que significaba.

-Llego el momento- declaro Oowgay, confirmando la sospecha de Sifu.

-¿Pero quién? ¿Quién es digno de ser confiado con el secreto del poder ilimitado? ¿Convertirse en el Guerrero Dragón? - preguntó Shifu con impaciencia y queriendo saber la respesta.

-No lo sé- amblo Oowgay con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que para él lo encontraba fascinante que no supiera quien lo obtendría. Pero Shifu solo lo miro incrédulo que su Maestro no lo supiera.

(0)(0)(0)

-Shun, pedidos en la mesa 1,5, y 8- anuncio el Sr. Ping desde la cocina, al principio parecía que no le hablaba a nadie, pero luego entre las mesas se asomó Shun. Él era un Halcón de plumas negras en el exterior y en el interior son de color blancas, patas amarillentas. Su vestimenta constituye de unos pantalones de color azul fuerte…y también tenía la ropa que el Sr. Ping le dio hace algunas horas.

-Si Sr. Ping- contesto el asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego acercarse a la barra y recoger los pedidos. Una vez que los tenía en sus alas, empezó a dejarlo en las mesas, aunque eso sí, cada cliente que estaba en el restaurante, lo observaba con curiosidad.

-No deben de ver a muchos de mi tipo por aquí- pensó Shun sin importancia y encogiéndose de hombros, pero mientras limpiaba una de las mesas, se escucho el sonido de un Gong.

Cuando el volteo en dirección del ruido, vio como un cerdo fue quien lo toco, mientras que unos gansos pegaban un cartel en la pared. Cuando se iba acercar para ver que era, los clientes ya lo estaban viendo, para luego muy emocionados salir a toda prisa del Restaurante…

-¡Oigan!, ¡Les falta pagar!- exclamo Shun molesto a los clientes, que antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba vacío el Restaurante.

-Rayos…-murmuro molesto, para luego el desganado acercarse al cartel, para solo ver el anuncio de como los cinco Furiosos iban a competir en un Torneo, para saber quién será escogido como el Guerrero Dragón.

-Vaya, finalmente el Guerrero Dragón será elegido…ya era hora…-dijo para sí mismo Shun. Ya que todos en China sabían de la leyenda del Guerrero Dragón, después de todo, es una leyenda de más de mil años de antigüedad.

-¡Shun!- el mencionado volteo atrás, pero solo para ver como el Sr. Ping le daba un carrito de fideos- Necesito que vayas al Palacio de Jade, ya que venderás fideos a todo el valle.

-No lo sé…ninguno de los aldeanos me conoce- opino Shun.

-Eso no importa…además, con esas ganancias se pagará e todos quienes se fueron de aquí y será parte de tu pago- contesto el Sr. Ping, para luego retirarse a su cocina, sin darle oportunidad al Halcon que volviera hablar.

-Hm…está bien, despues de todo, necesito el dinero para poder pagar un cuarto aquí en el Valle- contesto el mientras empujaba el carrito- además, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? - dijo divertido el…

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?!- exclamo Shun indignado y molesto, ya que cuando empujaba el carro de fideos, se quedó viendo lo que eran los miles de escalones del Palacio de Jade.

-¿A quién diablos se le ocurre hacer un Palacio en la cima de una montaña?- pregunto el indignado, para luego hacer una expresión de fastidio y empezar a empujar el carrito hacia el Palacio.

(0)(0)(0)

En el Palacio de Jade, los sirvientes del Palacio se apresuraron a preparar todo para el torneo, pero en los escalones que conducían al Palacio mismo, dos hileras de gansos se inclinaron ante el gran maestro del Palacio de Jade que lentamente se dirigía hacia el patio donde esperaba su preciado alumno.

-Es un día histórico, ¿no le parece Maestro Oogway?- dijo Shifu con orgullo, sabiendo que sería uno de sus estudiantes quien se convertiría en el Guerrero Dragón.

-Sí, y uno que temía que no viviría para verlo. ¿Están listos tus estudiantes? - dijo Oogway mientras miraba hacia el patio, que se llenaba con los aldeanos desde abajo.

-Sí, Maestro Oogway- contesto Shifu.

-Debes de saber algo viejo amigo. Cualquiera que yo elija no solo traerá paz al Valle sino también a ti- dijo el mientras lo señalaba y caminaba hacia adelante. El Shifu solo se quedó allí tratando de comprender lo que su maestro le acababa de decir. Luego lo dejó a un lado y ocupó su lugar en el escenario con vistas al patio, justo al lado de su Maestro.

-¡Que dé comienzo el Torneo!- anuncio un cerdo con túnicas doradas mientras tocaba un pequeño gong que comenzó una reacción en cadena de gritos de la audiencia.

Y justo afuera, justo en los últimos escalones, Shun llego todo sudoroso a la cima y logrando traer el carro. Una vez que llego, cayo rendido al suelo.

-Por fin…-susurro el todo cansado, pero justo vio cómo se empezaban cerraron las puertas del Patio donde se llevaría acabo el Torneo.

-Diablos…-dijo Shun enojado, y negando con la cabeza, luego él se levanta y se dirige a una ventana abierta, que por suerte se podía ver el Torneo.

-¡Ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz!, ¡Es un gran honor presentarles a Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis; Los Cinco Furiosos!- anuncio el Maestro Shifu, para a los pocos segundos, desde el cielo, los cinco mencionados cayeron en el patio y hacer una pose. Todo mientras que la gente exclamaba sus nombres. Pero justo al final, Grulla genero una corriente de aire, provocando que la ventana en donde Shun estaba viendo el Torneo, se cerrara.

-¡Auch!...-dijo el mientras se sobaba el pico- Rayos…de seguro ya no me abrirán, la única opción que queda, es que venda esos fideos una vez que todo acabe…-dijo Shun nuevamente para sí mismo, pero justo cuando se hiba a sentarse en los escalones, escucho unos ruidos de cohetes, cuando alzo la mirada, observo como Grulla esquivaba con gracia y agilidad unos fuegos artificiales desde el aire.

-Claro, presumemelo…-hablo un poco resentido Shun, para luego escuchar cómo los ciudadanos exclamaban el nombre del maestro.

-Bueno, supongo que no hará daño si veo el Torneo- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, para luego ver y pensar sus opciones que tenía.

_¨Hm…si logro subir a ese árbol que está cerca del muro, tendré una buena vista del Patio, pero corro el riesgo en que me distraiga y caiga. También observo que, si subo al árbol, pero salto, lograre subir al tejado, pero tendría que tener cuidado si vuelven a usar fuegos artificiales en el espectáculo. Y por último, podría solamente abrir la ventana, y estar con todo el público, pero no tendría buena vista, pero al menos no pensarían mal de mí…¿Qué debería de hacer?¨_

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el comienzo de esta nueva historia.**

**Ahora sí, lo más importante que habrá aquí…las decisiones/elecciones al final, cada una lleva a diferentes diálogos, escenarios, o momentos, y esas elecciones, será escogido por ustedes.**

**Leyeron bien, ustedes serán quienes decidan qué camino o acción hará nuestro protagonista.**

**Ah continuación, las primeras elecciones de la primera decisión de la historia.**

**ºElecciones;**

**1.-Ver el Torneo a través del Publico.**

**2.-Mirarlo desde el tejado.**

**3.-Mirarlo en la copa de los árboles.**

**La más votada, será lo que nuestro Halcón hará. Pueden dejar su voto a través de un Review o por PM.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia y la nueva dinámica que habrá. Felices Fiestas: D**


	2. El Guerrero Dragón

**Bienvenidos nuevamente, los votos han sido contados y al inicio del capítulo descubrirán que Elección fue la ganadora.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.2. El Guerrero Dragón**

-¡Mono!, ¡Mono!, ¡Mono!- exclama el público el nombre del Maestro cuando acabo su exhibición. Cuando el Maestro Grulla termino su exhibición, los quienes siguieron fueron; Víbora, Mantis y el primero mencionado. Ahora solo quedaba por pasar Tigresa para que terminaran y de esa manera, el Maestro Oogway escogería quien sería el Guerrero Dragón.

-Este lugar sin duda es mejor que en los que había pensado antes- declaro Shun sonriendo. El al final se decidió quedarse junto a las personas, él estaba viendo con sumo respeto cada exhibición de cada maestro y trataba de ignorar el hecho de que muchas personas se le quedaban viéndolo no tan discretamente, incluso algunos niños querían tocar sus plumas. Pero eso sí, a él no le molesto para nada, ya que hace unas horas cuando llego al Valle de la Paz, se dio cuenta que sus habitantes están mayor parte confirmados por conejos, cerdos y gansos.

-¡Y por último; la Maestra Tigresa! ¡Y créanme ciudadanos, todavía no han visto nada! - anuncio el Maestro Shifu mientras que Mono se iba a donde estaban sus demás compañeros y Tigresa ahora se ponía en medio de la pista- La Maestra Tigresa se enfrentara al Juggernaut - apenas lo termino de anunciar, una gran máquina que se asemejaba a un Buey gigante de madera con cuatro brazos grandes y en ellos portaba unas hachas gigantes y detrás de la maquinaria tenía una cola grande con una bola de metal en la punta de la mencionada, hizo acto de aparición y Tigresa se puso en posición de combate.

-Hm…será interesante- menciono Shun interesado en el duelo que se presentará. El Gong sonó, dando inicio al combate. La Máquina empezó en atacar con sus cuatro hachas a Tigresa, pero ella ágilmente lograba esquivarlos y trataba de buscar la oportunidad perfecta para atacar mientras se movía alrededor de él. Hay que aclarar que el Juggernaut solo giraba sobre su propio eje para atacar, después de todo, no tenían tanto espacio para moverse y lo último que querían era que algún Ciudadano saliera herido. Pero mientras ocurría el combate, el Maestro Oogway cerro un momento sus ojos, logrando llamar la atención del Maestro Shifu.

-¿Qué sucede Maestro Oogway?, ¿Siente que el Guerrero Dragón esta entre nosotros?- pregunto Shifu, porque si ese era el caso, entonces se cancelaria el combate. Unos cuantos segundos la sabia siguió manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y cuando los volvió abrir, volteo a ver a Shifu.

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor?, viejo amigo- pidió el Maestro Oogway con amabilidad.

-Lo que sea Maestro- contesto el mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-Cuando me veas bajar, tu solo quédate aquí. Y no detengas el combate por nada- pidió la tortuga con amabilidad. Shifu se confundió con lo que dijo, pero acepto amablemente lo que le pidió.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Tigresa golpeo fuertemente con su palma el pecho del Juggernaut, quedando ambos enfrente. La máquina ataco con su brazo superior izquierdo con un corte vertical, Tigresa espero pacientemente el ataque y en vez de salirse de ahí, ella logro esquivarlo solo haciéndose unos centímetros de lado. Ella dio una voltereta para aterrizar en el mango del hacha, el brazo inferior derecha trato de atacarla dando un corte horizontal, pero ella logro esquivarlo dando una voltereta para atrás y aterrizar en sus cuatro extremidades en el arma atacante, ahora el otro brazo inferior trato de atacarla, pero volvió a esquivar ahora dando un salto diagonal y aterrizando de pie en la otra hacha, la extremidad superior derecha la ataco con un corte vertical, pero ella dio unas volteretas para esquivarlo y lograr avanzar hasta el brazo derecho, la otra extremidad superior trato de evitar que avanzara dando un corte horizontal, pero Tigresa ya lo estaba esperando, ya que a los últimos segundos, dio un salto mortal para esquivarlo y llegar a la cabeza del Juggernaut y dando un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, logro debilitarlo y tuvo que salirse de ahí, ya que la cola casi la golpeaba. Y volvió a correr alrededor de la maquina tratando de buscar otra oportunidad para atacar.

Mientras que Tigresa seguía combatiendo, toda la gente ya empezó a gritar el nombre de la Maestra, ya que todos estaban más que fascinados por ese estupendo combate que estaban presenciando. Shun también observo todo con gran impresión el combate.

-Hm…creo que ya todos tienen a una favorita para convertirse en la Guerrera Dragón- dijo para sí mismo el- bueno, será mejor que salga para cuidar el carro de Fideos, lo último que quiero son problemas con el Sr. Ping- termino de hablar e iba a cumplir con su cometido, pero accidentalmente con su hombro golpeo a una pequeña conejita, ella en sus manos tenía una figura de acción de la Maestra Tigresa, pero como estaba tan entretenida viendo el combate, cuando la empujaron, la figura se cayó al suelo, donde accidentalmente la multitud pateo el juguete, donde llego a quedar en la arena donde se estaba llevando la exhibición y ella se escabullo entre las piernas de los ciudadanos.

Oowgay cerro un momento sus ojos y empezó a caminar mientras que hacía unos movimientos con sus garras. Shifu iba a detenerlo, pero recordó lo que antes su maestro le había pedido, asique decidió mantener la compostura. Solo pocos del público se daban cuenta que el Maestro Oogway estaba bajando los escalones para dirigirse hacia la arena, y entre ellos estaba Tigresa que volteo un poco para verlo, pero en esa fracción de segundos, el Juggernaut movió su cola y lanzo un golpe con ella verticalmente. Tigresa apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y poner sus brazos para golpear el golpe, que fue tan fuerte que la hizo rodar en la arena.

Y justamente, los quienes controlaban al Juggernaut desde dentro, vieron que casi a lado suyo estaba la pequeña conejita, que estaba viendo su juguete.

-¿Crees que sea parte de la exhibición?, nunca nos dijeron que se mostraría cuando haya inocentes en los combates- hablo confundido un Ganso a sus compañeros.

-Tal vez lo dijeron al último momento- sugirió un conejo.

-Si…creo que tienes razón- contesto una Cabra mientras se encogía de hombros y comenzaba a mover la maquina en dirección de la pequeña.

Mientras en el exterior, todos los ciudadanos que la niña era parte de la exhibición…menos Tigresa que estaba en el suelo y los demás Furiosos, pero antes de que alguno de ellos reaccionara, el Juggernaut lanzo un corte en forma vertical hacia la conejita.

Todo parecía que pasaba en cámara lenta, ya que pasaban varias cosas; Los Cinco Furiosos levantándose rápidamente de sus lugares y tratar de evitar que ocurriera una tragedia, los padres de la pequeña gritándole a mares de que se detuvieran, la gente poco a poco sus gritos de emoción convirtiéndose en angustia y el Maestro Oogway estando ya en la Arena y abría poco a poco sus ojos, como también alzaba su mano. Y también el como una sombra pasaba entre la multitud y se lanzaba a la pequeña.

Hasta que se volvió a pasar el tiempo normal; el Juggernaut termino de lanzar su ataque y clavarla en la arena donde justo estaba la pequeña, pero milagrosamente no resultó herida, ya que, a los últimos segundos, alguien se lanzó a ella y la empujo lo suficiente para quitarla del camino, ese alguien era Shun. El al tener casi de lado a los padres de la pequeña, los escucho llorar y al percatarse que no se iban a detener al pensar que es parte de la exhibición, su cuerpo reacciono solo y se lanzó justo a tiempo.

Shun empezo a parpadear para poder aclararse la vista, él tenía entre sus alas a la pequeña y al verificar que estaba bien, alzo su vista, solo para encontrarse que el Maestro Oogway lo estaba señalando.

-Oh, Maestro Oogway, disculpe mi intromisión, pero la niña estaba en peligro y solo salte para salvarla- dijo formalmente y respetuosamente Shun, mientras que permitía que la pequeña volviera rápidamente con sus padres.

-Maestro Oogway- dijo Tigresa cuando llego a lado de Shun- Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, perdóname -dijo ella mientras bajaba la cabeza en forma de disculparse.

-No hay problema. Y vaya que es interesante -dijo Oogway sonriendo sin dejar de señalar a Shun, Tigresa también lo noto y se puso a lado de él.

-Disculpe Maestro, ¿me está señalando a mí?- pregunto ella tratando de no sonar esperanzada, Shun también asintió y se hizo de lado para que la garra de Oogway la señalara a ella, pero esta se movió en su dirección, intento de nuevo y ocurrió lo mismo.

-¿Por qué me señala?- cuestiono Shun confundido, pero como contestación, Oogway se acerca a él, toma su ala derecha y la levanta.

-¡El destino nos ha enviado al Guerrero Dragón! – anuncio Oogway ante todos los presentes.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Shun confundido.

-¡¿Qué?!- ahora fue el turno de Tigresa, que fue más furia que confundida se encontraba.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los demás Furiosos consternados.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Shifu incrédulo.

Pero solo el sonido de un Gong fue suficiente para que sacara a todos los Ciudadanos de su confusión para que comenzaran a celebrar que el Guerrero que se habló en las profecías de generación tras generación, finalmente haya aparecido.

-¡Esperen! ¡NO! ¡¿Quién les dijo que…?!- exclamo Shifu a los sirvientes quienes bajaron a la arena, donde subieron a un consternado Shun que antes de que pudiera oponerse, lo subieron a una silla especial y empezaron a llevárselo en dirección del Salón de los Héroes Sagrados.

-¡Espere Maestro Oogway!, ¡Esa Ave no puede ser la solución a nuestro problema! ¡Solamente se lanzó para salvar a una pequeña, `pero lo que ocurrió no es cosa del Destino! ¡A eso se le llama un accidente! - exclamo Shifu consternado y tratando de guardar la compostura con su Maestro.

-Los Accidentes no existen- fue lo único que le contesto la sabia tortuga, antes de perderse de vista. Shifu permaneció en el mismo lugar incrédulo, incluso empezó a tener un tic en su ojo derecho. Los cinco Furiosos se acercaron a él, ninguno se atrevió hablar, hasta que Tigresa decidió dar el primer paso.

-Perdónanos Maestro- ella y los demas se inclinaron ante el- le fallamos.

-No. Si el Halcón no se ha ido por la mañana, entonces yo les habré fallado a ustedes- contesto Shifu con seriedad.

Poco tiempo después, todos los ciudadanos se encontraban en los laterales de los miles de escalones para seguir adulando al Guerrero Dragón. Shun se encontraba totalmente confundido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los gansos lo dejaron no tan suavemente en el interior.

-No, no, no, esperen- dijo Shun apresurado, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, le cerraron las puertas- hay una equivocación, parece que piensan que yo…-sus quejas fueron calladas cuando vio a sus espaldas.

-El Salón de los Héroes Sagrados…genial- hablo el admirado al ver todo en su interior; los pisos y columnas de Jade, las Armas y Objetos Sagradas, Pinturas de quienes les pertenecían (incluso observo con mucha admiración en especial la Espada de los Héroes), pero de momento se detuvo al ver cierto objeto y camino hacia el.

-Esta debe ser la urna de los Guerreros susurrantes de la que hablan que tiene almas en su interior… es muy tonto el que crean que si se hayan las almas de todo un ejército dentro- declaro el mientras negaba el cabeza divertido y quedaba enfrente de la Urna. Pero no pudo con su curiosidad y dando el un salto en el exhibidor, para poder apoyarse mejor y miro dentro de la urna.

-¿Ya terminaste de curiosear?- hablo una voz seria. Shun al escucharla se sobresaltó y rápidamente se alejó de la Urna.

-¡Es real!- grito Shun espantado y luego empezó a rascarse la cabeza- discúlpeme Sr. Alma por mi…

-Mi paciencia se agota- hablo nuevamente la voz, lo que se ganó una mirada ahora molesta de Shun.

-Oh, discúlpeme por molestarlo, no quiero que pierda alguna cita importante que tenga usted- declaro el joven Halcón cruzando sus alas.

-Date la vuelta- dijo la voz, pero ahora molesto. Shun se encogió de hombros y al darse la vuelta, por fin se percató que la voz no venía de la Urna, sino que era del Maestro Shifu.

-Ejem…¿no le dirá a nadie lo que vio, verdad?- pregunto Shun con una sonrisa nerviosa y sintiéndose como un tonto al ahora pensar que unos de los Maestro de Kung Fu más venerados en China lo creyera loco. Pero el Panda Rojo solo lo miro neutral.

-¿Conque eres el Legendario Guerrero Dragón?- pregunto Shifu amablemente.

-No, la verdad yo…

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamo Shifu mientras interrumpía a Shun y lo señalaba con su bastón- ¡Tú no eres el Guerrero Dragón! ¡Y jamás serás el Guerrero Dragón!, hasta que aprendas el Secreto del Rollo del Dragón- declaro el ahora señalando a lo que era la estatua de oro del Dragón. Pero justo lo que dijo, provoco que Shun tuviera unas cuantas visiones de su pasado y sacudiera su cabeza.

-Y…supongo que usted no me lo dará fácilmente o como si nada, ¿verdad? - cuestiono Shun seriamente. Shifu solo se rio un poco al escucharlo.

-Que listo. Y sí, yo no te lo regalare- declaro el mientras ahora se dirigía hacia Shun- Uno debe de alcanzar el Nivel más alto del Kung Fu para poder tener el poder ilimitado- dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar al redor de Shun.

-¿Sabes Kung Fu?

-Solo se defenderme y lo básico- declaro Shun mientras trataba de seguirlo con la mirada.

-¿Eres veloz?- pregunto Shifu mientras golpeaba con ayuda de su bastón, una de las alas del Halcón.

-¡Auch!, Cuidado con el bastón…y no pudo decírselo…-contesto el directamente y desviando la mirada, Shifu iba a preguntarle a lo que se refería con eso, pero luego se alejó un poco.

-Que descuido de la higiene personal…-menciono Shifu mientras se apartaba un poco. Lo que se ganó una mirada molesta de Shun.

-¡Oiga!. Eso ya no tiene nada que ver con lo del título- declaró el Halcón molesto.

-No te me acerques. Puedo oler tu aliento- declaró Shifu mientras inclinaba su cara hacia atrás, haciendo que el joven Halcón se enojara, para luego el señalar al Panda Rojo con uno de sus garras.

-Escúcheme. No fui yo quien eligió…- su reclamo fue interrumpido cuando el Maestro Shifu lo agarro de su garra con el dedo índice y el pulgar y manteniendo el meñique extendido.

-La llave de Dactilar Wuxi…-susurro Shun pasmado al reconocer la técnica, incluso su enojo se transformó ahora en miedo.

-Ahhh…¿conoces la llave?- pregunto Shifu divertido.

-Si, en mis viajes he escuchado historias de ella- contesto nervioso Shun.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando doble el meñique?- pregunto el mientras agrandaba más su sonrisa.

-No…no se atrevería…

-¿Sabes lo que es más difícil?, el limpiar después de usarla- acabo de terminarlo, se rio un poco malicioso. Ahora si Shun comenzaba a sentir pánico e incluso miedo.

-Ok…vamos a calmarnos, relájese por favor- pidió nervioso Shun, pero como contestación, Shifu lo bajo hizo que se bajara más para que él lo superara de altura.

-Escucha con cuidado Halcón. Oogway te eligió, pero cuando termine contigo, ¡desearas lo contrario!, ¿Quedo claro? - cuestiono Shifu neutralmente.

-Sí, claro. Tan claro como el agua- Shun rápidamente contesto.

-Bien. Estoy ansioso por empezar- termino el, para luego soltar la garra de Shun y caminar hacia cierta dirección, pero antes de que caminara, le hizo señales a su ¨invitado¨ para que lo siguiera. Shun sin replica alguna comenzó a seguirlo.

¨Ya sé que debería de irme, ya que yo nunca pedí ser escogido para ser el Guerrero Dragón o competía por el título…pero ese Pequeño Panda me dijo que ¨jamás¨…y nadie me dice que puedo o no lograr. Aunque no sea ningún Maestro de Kung Fu, si se me una que otra técnica para defenderme, tal vez solo muestre una cualidad mía, me quede a dormir aquí y a primera hora de la mañana me largo de aquí. En especial porque presiento que los Maestros de aquí no estén nada felices porque de seguro pensaran que les ¨quite¨ la oportunidad de ser el Guerrero Dragón. ¿Cómo debería de tratarlos? ¨

* * *

**Elecciones.**

**1.- Mostrar más Respeto.**

**2.- Ser Neutral.**

**3.- Mostrar más Seriedad.**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto.**


	3. Primeras Impresiones

**Bienvenidos nuevamente, los votos han sido contados y descubrirán que Elección fue la ganadora.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.3. Primeras Impresiones**

Ya estaba atardeciendo en el Valle de la Paz, donde todos los ciudadanos tenían de tema como el que el Guerrero Dragón, el mismo guerrero que se ha hablado en varas profecías como un ser que tendrá el poder ilimitado y lograra hacer hasta lo que se cree imposible, ha aparecido.

Pero por lo mientras, nos concentramos en el Palacio de Jade, más en específico en sus alrededores, ya que el Maestro Shifu estaba guiando al ¨Guerrero Dragón¨ hacia un pequeño edificio, no tan grande como el Salón de los Héroes, pero si era grande. Shun estaba caminando un poco atrás de Shifu, ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Hm…creo que lo mejor será tratará a los Maestros con mucho más respeto. Lo último que quiero es causar una mala impresión…-pensó Shun decidido, para luego sus pensamientos ser interrumpidos por gritos y cosas rompiéndose. Y justo cuando el Maestro Shifu abrió la puerta, Shun se percató en donde estaba. Estaba en la Sala de Entrenamiento. Justó en la Sala estaban los Cinco Furiosos.

Cada maestro de Kung Fu estaba en un área específica de la sala, cada área lo ayudaban a mejorar su condición física y en cada zona también ponía a prueba sus habilidades. Shun se deba cuenta que cada maestro se movía con estilo, gracia, ferocidad, velocidad y precisión. Lo primero que noto al llegar a la puerta es que Tigresa se movía con precisión y total coordinación en cada parte de su cuerpo entre unas hileras de troncos giratorios y evitaba ágilmente unos troncos colgados en el techo y que se balanceaban. Grulla volaba con gran velocidad sobre todo el Salón, hasta llegar a un gran tazón de Jade, donde se dispararon flechas en unos mecanismos, pero el logro bloquearlas con sus alas y todo mientras estaba en total equilibrio en el tazón. Al poco tiempo, dando un salto giratorio, Tigresa salto en el mismo tazón y ambos comenzaron a tener un pequeño combate, todo mientras que estaban en perfecto equilibrio aún.

Más adelante, se encontraban una gran cantidad de muñecos de madera incrustados en el piso, donde tenían varios brazos y que giraban cada vez que se golpeaban. Estaban detenidos, cuando de repente comenzaron a girar. Shun no comprendía por que se movían, hasta que, gracias a su gran vista, se dio cuenta había una pequeña mancha verde en los troncos, aclaro más la vista para darse cuenta que era Mantis, debió reconocerlo, era muy veloz.

Más adelante se encontraba Víbora, quien se encontraba en un área de metal y agujeros en el suelo, pero los agujeros salían columnas de fuego, pero la habilidosa Maestra lograba esquivarlos todos, era como si supiera en que momento y cuando esquivar.

Por último, pero no menos importante, Mono se encontraba balanceándose en unos anillos colgados en el techo, él lograba mantenerse en constante velocidad mientras entraba todo su cuerpo en ellos.

Shun comprendió que cada área ponía a prueba algo en específico; Resistencia y Velocidad, Equilibrio, Combate simultaneo entre varios oponentes, Reflejos, Acrobacias Áreas…todo eso y más lo entrenabas todo simultáneamente. Tenía que admitirlo, esta impresionado.

Mientras tanto, Tigresa ahora saltaba nuevamente en los troncos giratorios, se dio cuenta que su Maestro acababa de entrar y venía acompañado de...

-Grrr…-Tigresa no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido inaudible para todos al ver al Halcón. Ella dio unas volteretas mientras esquivaba los garrotes, pero el ultimo logro golpearlo y destruyo en el proceso, y justamente un pedazo de madera voló en dirección hacia él. Shun apenas fue capaz de agarrarlo con una de sus alas.

-Uff…estuvo cerca- declaro Shun mientras dejaba el trozo de madera en el suelo, aunque eso sí, sintió como si la Maestra haya querido golpearlo.

-Empecemos- anuncio el Maestro Shifu seriamente. Shun volteo a verlo sorprendido, para luego ver el circuito, provocando que tragara grueso.

-¿Es broma verdad?- cuestiono el joven Halcón nervioso.

-No, no lo es. A menos que creas que Oogway se equivocó y no eres el Guerrero Dragón- contesto Shifu mientras volteaba a verlo con una ceja alzada. Solo para recibir una mirada de desafío de Shun, para luego soltar un suspiro al saber que no tendría escapatoria…además, no todos los días puedes entrar a una Sala donde han entrenado grandes Maestros de Kung Fu.

-Ok…al menos déjeme estirarme un poco- contesto Shun mientras comenzaba a estirarse un poco. Shifu solamente asintió un poco. Mientras se estiraba, Shun empezó a recordar un poco los movimientos que hace solo unos segundos los Cinco Furiosos hicieron, y justo cuando alzo la mirada, se dio cuenta que los cinco mencionados detuvieron su entrenamiento y se acercaron a él. El joven Halcón se dio cuenta que la mirada de ellos era de confusión, seriedad y algo de desprecio.

-_Actúa respetuosamente_\- pensó el, para luego ponerse enfrente de los Maestros.

-Cinco Furiosos- hablo Shun para luego poner su ala izquierda abierta y colocarla al lado de un puño cerrado de su ala derecha, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia- Para mí, es un gran honor tener enfrente a unos grandes guerreros y héroes enfrente mío- declaro el mientras volvía a su posición original. Los Cinco Maestros solamente asintieron con la cabeza. Ahora sus miradas dejaron de ser de desprecio y menos serias…con excepción de Tigresa.

-Adelante. Muéstranos lo que puedes hacer Halcón- pidió con una notoria falsedad de amabilidad. Shun lo miro un poco molesto del cómo se refirió el Panda Rojo a él. Luego negó un poco la cabeza al tratar de ignorar el asunto, para luego ver la pista de obstáculos y saltar a la pila de troncos giratorios y empezar su entrenamiento. Los Cinco estaban preparándose para saltar a socorrerlo por cualquier cosa que llegara a sucederle, pero Shifu solo volteo a verlos y negar con la cabeza. Captando el mensaje, los cinco ahora solo se limitaban a ver al pobre Halcon.

Shun respiro profundo cuando acabo de estirarse y calentar un poco se puso en posición.

-Empieza- anuncio el Maestro Shifu y apenas lo dijo, Shun salto a los troncos giratorios y empezó en los troncos giratorios; donde casi lograba mantenerse en ellos, aunque varias veces casi sus patas se enredaban entre ellas, pero lograba recuperarse lo suficiente para seguir saltando en ellos, cuando los troncos colgantes comenzaron a moverse, Shun logro romper uno cuando golpeo con su ala. Sabiendo que tenía que seguir con el siguiente obstáculo, estuvo preparándose para saltar, pero un tronco lo golpeo en la espalda, haciendo que vaya directo a la Tortuga de Jade. Pero en el aire logro recuperarse al abrir sus alas y planear hacia la tortuga. Una vez que aterrizo, nuevamente perdía el equilibrio al estar en la tortuga, incluso tuvo que extender sus alas para lograr equilibrarse, incluso se aferró con sus garras para evitar caerse. Una vez que volvió a estar en equilibrio, lanzaba un golpe o patada lentamente, ya que sentia que en cualquier momento se iba a caer.

-No será tan sencillo como pensé- admitió Shifu de mala manera y su mirada se ponía cada vez más tensa al ver como el Halcón se desarrollaba en el entrenamiento, ya que él esperaba que le fuera terrible y de esa manera, haci él se rendiría. Los Cinco también observaban con sorpresa que el Halcón si le estaba yendo bien, claro que cometía errores, pero era sorprendente ver como alguien lograba superar un poco el Salón.

Mientras con nuestro Halcón, Shun ahora él estaba en los muecos de madera giratorios, pero a él sí que le comenzó a dificultar, ya que apenas se defendí de un muñeco o lo golpeaba, otro lo golpeaba por detrás, incluso casi uno lograba darle en su parte baja, por suerte logro bloquearlo a tiempo.

-Qué bueno que lo bloque o sino si me hubiera dolido- susurro Shun aliviado de evitar literalmente ese golpe bajo. Pero no pudo descansar ya que apenas volvió a moverse, el mecanismo volvió a funcionar, lo que tuvo que bloquear la mayor parte de los golpes. Pero una vez que logro salir de esa área, llego a un área de metal y agujeros en el suelo…él supo lo que venía a continuación. Con Shifu y los Cinco, solo vieron como unas cinco o seis columnas de fuego aparecieron y algunos hicieron muecas de dolor al ver ciertas partes.

Poco tiempo después, Shun camino a ellos; su cuerpo tenia uno que otro moretón y en sus plumas estaban desordenadas y un poco quemadas.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- pregunto Shun mientras apagaba una pequeña llama que está en sus plumas traseras. Shifu estuvo pensando en su respuesta, para luego caminar hacia el.

-No esto mal…

-Gracias…

-Pero nada sorprendente- interrumpió Shifu seriamente, ganandose una mira u poco molesta de Shun. Shifu volteo a ver a sus alumnos- ustedes pueden irse.

-Si maestro- respondieron los Cinco mientras le daban una reverencia, para luego irse del Salón. Una vez que se fueron, Shifu volteo nuevamente a ver a Shun.

-Tu no Halcón. Debes de volver a repetirla- declaro Shifu mientras señalaba la pista, esperando que con eso el Halcón se enojara con él y renunciara, pero…

-Claro, no me molesta- contesto Shun mientras se encogía de hombros. Primero Shifu quedo sorprendido por la respuesta que escucho, para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

-Cuando gustes…

(0)(0)(0)

Durante la noche, justo en las barracas de los Cinco Furiosos, todos ellos se encontraban en la cocina tomando sus respectivas cenas; que solo eran unas bolas de frijol, con excepción de Tigresa que ella comía Tofu. Todos estaban callados, ya que cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y siguieron de esa manra un largo tiempo, hasta que Víbora decidió iniciar una conversación y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza…

-¿Qué opinan del Halcón?- pregunto curiosa ella a sus amigos. Ellos voltearon a verla un momento, para luego pensar en sus respuestas.

-No lo hace mal, pero le falta practica- admitió Mantis.

-A mí me extraño que no volara para pasar la pista más rápido- opino Grulla extrañado, ya que recordaba que Shun no voló en ningún momento.

-Tal vez quería demostrar sus habilidades mejor o le dio un poco de miedo- hablo Mono, pero Víbora negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo…tal vez se encuentre lastimado de sus alas. Además, en la forma en cómo se comportó, quizás podamos darle una oportunidad…

-Puede ser- dijo Grulla pensativo- y si estuviera lastimado, no hubiera logrado planear para llegar a la Tortuga- dijo el, ya que, al ser también un ave, sabe perfectamente que, si uno se lastima su ala, no puede ni siquiera extenderlas. Cuando Mono iba a volver hablar, los cuatro vieron como Tigresa se levantaba de golpe, recogía su plato vacío y lo dejaba en una sección para que se pudiera lavarlo después.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella seriamente a los demás y empezando a caminar a la salida.

-Tigresa…¿Tu qué opinas del llegado?- pregunto Víbora, en sus tono parecía que sonaba preocupada. Nadie lo capto, con excepción de Tigresa. La felina solo volteo un poco para verla.

-Una creería que el Maestro Oogway escogería alguien que fuera un Maestro del Kung Fu- contesto seriamente, para luego irse de la cocina.

-¿Ahora que le sucede?- pregunto extrañado Mono.

-Es obvio que tuvo un decepcionante día- contesto Grulla.

-¿Ah quien no?- cuestiono sarcásticamente Mantis. Los tres hombres siguieron platicando, pero Víbora observaba en la dirección qué se fue su compañera felina. Sin duda tendrá una plática con ella mañana.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos durmiendo. Todos menos Tigresa, ya que ella se encontraba en posición de loto y meditaba lo que haba ocurrido hace unas horas. Finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en la Guerrera Dragón, de poder hacer sentir orgulloso a su Maestro…a su…

Los pensamientos de ella fueron cortados cuando sus orejas captaron los sonidos de unas pisadas, supo que eran del "Guerrero Dragón", ya que también logro captar su olor. Tigresa se levantó y espero a que el estuviera enfrente de su cuarto, ya que se enteró que a él le iban asignar la habitación que estaba al frente suyo.

Afuera del cuarto, Shun caminaba despacio y sin hacer ruido para evitar despertar a los Maestros, y justo cuando iba a entrar a su habitación asignada, la puerta de enfrente se abrió, Shun volteo y vio que era la Maestra Tigresa.

-Maestra Tigresa. Disculpe las molestias. No era mi intención despertarla- dijo amablemente Shun mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia. Tigresa solamente cerro un momento sus ojos, para luego volverlos abrir.

-No deberías de estar aquí- declaro directamente Tigresa mientras lo observaba con seriedad.

-¿Disculpa?- cuestiono Shun ahora serio y alzaba su mirada para que sus ojos azules cielo miraran fijamente los ojos ámbar de ella. Ya que ella era más alta que él. Shun le llegaba a la altura de su pecho.

-Me refiero, a que no debes de estar en el Palacio de Jade. Es un lugar para los Maestros de Kung Fu, no para novatos. Lo único que ganaras aquí solo será que salgas herido o peor. Por tu propio bien, te habrás ido en la mañana- advirtió Tigresa seriamente y cerró las puertas de su habitación sin darle tiempo a que Shun le respondiera. El mencionado miraba fijamente la puerta de Tigresa, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-¿Dime algo que no sepa?- murmullo el un poco molesto. Ahora ya no tenía sueño con lo que escucho, pero entro a su habitación y cuando estaba dispuesto a descansar para irse antes de que se asomaran los primeros rayos del Sol, vio algo que llamo su atención. El salió de la parte exterior de afuera y empezó a caminar hacia lo que era una pequeña colina, donde desde la distancia, podía ver un árbol con pétalos rosados. Una vez que llego a la cima, pudo ver que se trataba de un durazno, el dio un golpe a la corteza del mismo y cayo un durazno. Lo tomo y empezó a comerlo, todo mientras observaba la vista que la colina le podía dar.

-Veo que encontraste el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial- Shun volteo cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas y se encontró con el Maestro Oogway. Luego el trago grueso su bocado y soltó el durazno.

-Discúlpeme por decirlo pero…¿acaso todo aquí es sagrado?- pregunto Shun dudoso, ya que observaba el durazno y a él la parecía uno común y corriente.

-Todo depende de cómo veas las cosas; para un Gobernador de un pueblo, la comida que se le sirva, pero que no quiso, la desprecia. Pero dale esa comida a un pobre, y estará agradecido por el resto de la eternidad- le contesto Oogway sabiamente, Shun se impresiono con la respuesta e iba hablar nuevamente, pero la sabia Tortuga le gano las palabras.

-¿Y qué dudas tienes de ti?- pregunto amablemente.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- pregunto Shun confundido.

-Todos son atraídos aquí en búsqueda de sabiduría, buscando respuestas que uno no sabe con claridad- dijo Oogway con una sonrisa. Shun no supo que decirle- Existe un dicho; El ayer; es historia. El mañana es un obsequio, pero el hoy es un obsequio. Por eso se llama presente- hablo sabiamente la tortuga antes de comenzar a caminar escaleras abajo. Shun estuvo pensando en sus palabras, para luego soltar un suspiro

-Está bien…me quedare…intentare que funcione esto…

-No- interrumpió Oowgay a Shun mientras volteaba a verlo un poco- Hazlo o déjalo. No hay intentos.

-¿Eso qué significa?...¿cómo hare algo si no lo intento?- cuestiono dudoso Shun, pero Oogawy solamente siguió su camino.

Shun se quedó viendo la tortuga bajar y ahora pensando en sus planes.

Sabe perfectamente que debería de irse y que el Maestro Shifu y Tigresa quieren que se largue, tal vez los demás Maestros piensen lo mismo, pero espera que el ser respetuoso con ellos logre hacer que lo acepten. Tuvo tres ideas de lo que debería de hacer, pero no sabe cuál tomar…estuvo pensando en sus tres ideas y al final decidió…

* * *

**Elecciones.**

**1.- Ir a practicar al Salón de Entrenamiento.**

**2.- Seguir al Maestro Oogway.**

**3.- Irse a descansar y levantarse a la misma hora que los Maestros.**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto. Y recuerden, cada elección afectara la historia de una manera u otra.**


	4. Escape y Entrenamiento

**Bienvenidos nuevamente, los votos han sido contados y al inicio del capítulo descubrirán que Elección fue la ganadora.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Y recuerden, "Cada elección afectara la historia de una manera u otra, tanto la trama como las relaciones con los demás personajes"**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.4. Escape y Entrenamiento.**

En las Montañas Tavan Bogd, se encontraba más precisamente una gran fortaleza, pero esa fortaleza era más bien una prisión. Una donde muchos aseguran que es imposible de escapar, ya que se encuentran miles de guardias, una sola entrada como al mismo tiempo una salida y todo en si la montaña donde se encontraba era la prisión. Donde era el hogar de un solo prisionero. Si, uno solo, pero es tan peligroso y poderoso que la prisión fue creada solamente para él. Justo vivía Maestro de Kung Fu corrompido por el poder ilimitado, el mismo quien descubrió los mil y un rollos de Kung Fu. Tai Long.

Adentro de la prisión, justo donde estaba Tai Long, la tenía entre su cola una pequeña pluma de ganso. El la levanto suavemente con su cola. Lo colocó en la pequeña ranura en la parte posterior del caparazón. Tai Lung le dio un pequeño empujón para ver cómo funcionaría.

Se escuchó un clic.

Los alfileres de jade en su espalda comenzaron a girar suavemente. Los alfileres extraídos de su espalda, volando hacia afuera en innumerables direcciones diferentes.  
Tai Lung se tensó. Desenvainó sus garras y dejó escapar un gemido. Sintió los músculos ondularse en su espalda, listo para ser libre. Tai Lung surgió hacia arriba, rompiéndose el caparazón de la tortuga y escuchó con satisfacción cuando los escombros se estrellaron contra el piso y las paredes.

-¡Oh no!- exclamo el Capitán Vachir, líder de la prisión, al ver desde abajo como Tai Long se liberó.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Zeng y al mirar abajo, trago gruso. Todos los guardias empezaron a prepararse.

Tai Lung se alzó sobre una rodilla y acercó sus brazos a él. Las rocas gigantes que pesaban sobre sus brazos comenzaron a moverse y subir hacia arriba mientras el poderoso leopardo de las nieves tiraba de sus brazos más cerca de él.

-¡Disparen todas las ballestas!- ordeno Vachir enojado..

Tai Lung pudo ver varios pares de rinocerontes manejando diferentes ballestas. Un rinoceronte ordenó que disparara una ballesta, y Tai Lung sintió que la flecha gigante aterrizaba a centímetros de él. Varias flechas más anormalmente grandes corrieron hacia él. Tai Lung movió su cuerpo para que ninguna de las flechas lo golpeara.

El leopardo miró a un par de rinocerontes que manejaban la última ballesta. Ellos dispararon. Tai Lung se inclinó fuertemente hacia la izquierda, de modo que su brazo derecho estaba justo en la línea de visión de la flecha.

La flecha golpeó su muñeca, rompiendo la cadena y liberando su pata derecha. Tai Lung agarró la cadena final alrededor de su muñeca izquierda y la liberó. La cadena y la roca cayeron sobre el borde del acantilado.

-¡TAI LUNG ESTA LIBRE!- grito Zeng espantado- ¡Debo advertirle a Shifu!

-¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte y él tampoco!- bramo Vachir agarrando al ganso y lo sujetó por el cuello. Para luego ordenar a que subieran el ascensor, el único modo en que puedes subir.

Tai Long iba a caminar, pero se detuvo de momento. Sus orejas temblaron cuando escuchó un clic detrás de él. El leopardo se dio la vuelta justo cuando la última ballesta disparó. La flecha final aceleró hacia él. Tai Lung levantó su pata y golpeó la flecha hacia arriba. Saltó al aire y lanzó la flecha hacia los rinocerontes. Los rinocerontes gritaron y saltaron fuera del camino. La flecha destruyó la ballesta y se clavó en la pared detrás de ella.

Con una idea formándose en su cabeza, Tai Lung miró el resto de las flechas. Tenía otras cinco flechas para trabajar. Tai Lung liberó el resto de las flechas del suelo, excluyendo una, del suelo y las pateó a todas por la pared. Todos aterrizaron en el muro de piedra, formando una ruta de escape para el leopardo.

Tai Lung rodó la cabeza sobre los hombros, preparándose para entrar en acción. Saltó al eje de madera de la primera flecha que dejó en el suelo y, usándolo como trampolín, saltó sobre las flechas que sobresalían de la pared. Tai Lung corrió contra la pared, usando las flechas para impulsarse hacia adelante.

-¡Viene hacia acá!- hablo Zeng espantado a Vachir.

-¡No llegará lejos!, ¡Arqueros!

Tai Lung vio la lluvia de flechas descender sobre él. Miró por delante de él y vio el ascensor que se estaba subiendo. Tai Lung saltó de la flecha final y alcanzó el elevador. Justo cuando agarraba la parte inferior del elevador, las flechas zumbaron a su lado. Si llegara un segundo tarde, habría sido golpeado por innumerables flechas.

Los rinocerontes que estaban cerca de la cadena del elevador, uno corto las cadenas con su hacha, provocando que el ascensor cayera al suelo. El junto a su compañero rieron al ver que lo lograron, pero su felicidad duro poco cuando Tai Long surgió y los pateo dejándolos inconscientes. Después de eso el empezó avanzar por todos los pasillos de la prisión, enfrentándose a todos los guardias.

Los guardias rinocerontes fueron implacables. Se balancearon y lo atacaron con cada tipo de arma imaginable. Pero Tai Lung, a pesar de que ha estado ensero por mucho tiempo, era hábil. Él hábilmente maniobra fuera del camino cada vez que un rinoceronte lo atacaba.

En un momento una línea completa de rinocerontes vino a él. Tai Lung levantó la pata hacia atrás y la golpeó hacia adelante, rompiendo el escudo del primer rinoceronte. El rinoceronte gritó cuando fue empujado hacia atrás. Los rinocerontes detrás de él fueron empujados hacia atrás. Algunos de ellos incluso cayeron al borde. Y Tai Lung no mostró remordimiento.

Una vez que todos los guardias fueron destruidos en el primer piso, el leopardo avanzó al segundo piso. Un par de guardias intentaron barricar la puerta, pero, con un solo golpe, los derribó fácilmente. Tai Lung saltó hacia delante. Agarró dos rinocerontes, los hizo girar en el aire y los deshabilitó. Varios rinocerontes más cargaron contra él. Pero el agarró la maza de uno de los rinocerontes y la usó para derrotar a varios rinocerontes más.

Un rinoceronte cargó contra Tai Lung, y el leopardo empujó la maza de pinchos en su boca, antes de patearlo en el aire. Muchos más rinocerontes se precipitaron hacia el leopardo. Tai los arrojó a un lado sin esfuerzo. El rinoceronte que había pateado en el aire volvió a bajar y lo empujó hacia la habitación que tenía delante.

Saltó a la pared y ascendió al tercer y último piso. Se puso de pie y se preparó para enfrentarse al último ejército de rinocerontes, quienes eran dirigido por Vachir. Vachir resopló hacia él. Tai Lung gruñó. Y Zeng granizo de miedo.

-Es el fin. Estamos bien, bien muertos- se lamentó Zeng con miedo, mientras que aun seguía siendo sujetado por Vachir.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Todavía no lo estamos! ¡Ahora! Grito Vachir a uno de sus hombres, quien fue un arquero y disparo una flecha encendida. No disparó contra Tai Lung, sino sobre él. Una explosión resonó por toda la cueva. Tai Lung miró hacia arriba, la sorpresa llenó sus ojos dorados. Había dinamita en los techos. Enormes estalactitas cayeron frente a él. El puente se estaba rompiendo. Pensando lo más rápido que pudo, Tai Lung se lanzó hacia adelante. El puente cayó alrededor del leopardo.

Con un fuerte rugido, Tai Lung apretó los músculos y saltó hacia los rinocerontes. Todos soltaron un jadeo colectivo cuando cayó hacia ellos. Pero el salto de Tai Lung fue demasiado corto. Sus garras rozaron el costado del acantilado y cayó hacia abajo.

-¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!- se rio retumbante Vachir mientras hacia un movimiento de despedida al Leopardo.

Tai Lung levantó la vista, buscando una salida, y la encontró. Una cuerda llena de dinamita todavía estaba intacta. El cálculo el tiempo que tenia para que explotara. Solo tenía unos diez segundos antes de que se encendiera…era suficiente tiempo para el.

Tai Lung voló hacia arriba, agarrando cualquier pieza de escombros que cayera para impulsarse. Tenía que darse prisa.

_"Ocho segundos"_

Tai Lung alcanzó una estalactita gigante que acaba de caer. Corrió hacia el final de la gran estalactita que cae.

_"Seis segundos"_

Tai Lung apretó los músculos y se lanzó fuera de la enorme estalactita. Saltó al aire. Agarró la punta de la estalactita a la que estaba atada la dinamita. Vachir vio lo que estaba haciendo, y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

_"Cuatro segundos"_

Tai Lung se lanzó hacia arriba, hacia la dinamita.

"_Tres segundos"_

El leopardo de las nieves agarró la cuerda y la soltó. Se lanzó hacia Vachir y su ejército.

-¿Ya corremos?- pregunto con miedo Zeng al ver lo que se aproximada-

-…Si…-contesto con temor Vachir.

"_Uno"…_

Afuera de la prision, solo se ve como una fuerte explosión ocurrió. Destruyendo la puerta y todo el ejercito de rinocerontes salió volando por la explosión. Muchos cayeron inconscientes, otro no lo lograron. Zeng también cayó al suelo de la blanca nieve. Pero antes de que se pudiera recuperar, una pata gris lo agarró del cuello. Y cuando la pata lo levanto, a Zeng le dio un gran pavor, ya que enfrente suyo tenia a Tai Long.

Tai Lung miró al pájaro por un segundo, luego suspiró.

\- Ah. Me alegra que Shifu te haya enviado- hablo Tai Long contento. Luego acerco su pata y la uso para acariciar las plumas del Ganso. Zeng se estremeció un poco por el contacto- Empezaba a sentirme que me habían olvidado. Vete volando y dile, que el verdadero Guerrero Dragón está volviendo a casa- ordeno el con una sonrisa triunfante.

Zeng asintió rápidamente. Tai Long lo lanzo al aire. Zeng jadeo un poco y comenzó a volar de regreso hacia el Valle de la Paz.

Tai Long miraba con determinación la vista que tenia. Finalmente, iba a tener lo que le pertenecía. Finalmente obtendría su venganza…

(0)(0)(0)

Amanecía en el Valle de la Paz, donde los primeros rayos del Sol comenzaron a mostrarse, donde en la cima de una colina se encontraba un gong, donde el encargado la hizo sonar para anunciar el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Y justo en el Palacio de Jade, más en específico en los dormitorios de los Cinco Furiosos. El Maestro Shifu estaba al final del pasillo de los cuartos de sus estudiantes y apenas sonó el gong, sus alumnos salieron de sus cuartos.

-Buenos días Maestro- anunciaron los Cinco respetuosamente y quedando rígidos para recibir las ordenes de su Maestro. Normalmente su Maestro también les diría buenos días, que fueran a desayunar y luego ir a la Sala de Entrenamiento. Pero ahora todos estaban esperando a que el cuarto del "Guerrero Dragón" se abriera también. Conforme pasaban los segundos, el Maestro Shifu comenzó a enojarse.

-Halcón, ¡Halcón! - exclamo el enojado, para luego ir al cuarto del Ave y abrirla de golpe- ¡Despierta! - grito enojado, pero luego su mirada cambio a asombro, para luego reírse- se rindió…

Los cinco se acercaron a su Maestro del porque lo dice, pero al ver el interior del cuarto donde debería de estar el Halcón, se notaba que el cuarto estaba totalmente limpio y ordenado. Como si nunca hubiera estado nadie. Tigresa fue la primera que noto la ausencia del Ave, como su cuarto estaba enfrente del suyo, pudo percatarse cuando su Maestro abrió la puerta. Ella internamente agradecía que el Halcón escuchó su consejo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Maestro Shifu y los Cinco caminaban en dirección a la Sala de Entrenamiento.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Maestro Shifu?, ¿Si el Halcón se fue, quien será el Guerrero Dragón?- cuestiono Víbora con duda.

-Solo queda entrenar y con el paso del tiempo, el verdadero Guerrero Dragón será revelado- anuncio Shifu a sus estudiantes y apenas al abrir la puerta para entrar al área de Salón, su primera vista fue que Shun estaba de espaldas, sus patas estaban separadas en dos barras separadas y se estiraba en ellas.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?!- exclamo Shifu molesto al ver que el Halcón aún seguía aquí y los Cinco también mostraron sorpresa que él ya estaba antes que ellos, pero Tigresa mostro molestia igual.

Shun al percatarse que ya llegaron los Maestros, él se bajó de las dos barras- Buenos días Maestros- hablo el mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

-No contestaste mi pregunta- dijo Shifu ignorando el saludo.

-Fácil, he estado intentando realizar un movimiento que consiste en estirar ambas patas golpear a dos oponentes al mismo tiempo- contesto Shun. Shifu supo de inmediato de que movimiento hablaba, lo que provoco que se riera divertido.

-¿De verdad creíste que lograrías hacer un "split" en una noche?- cuestiono él y antes de que Shun le respondiera, el pequeño Maestro lanzo unas dos losetas planas- ¡Se necesitan años para lograr la flexibilidad!...-hablo Shifu mientras que Tigresa se ponía enfrente de el- Y muchos más para practicarlo en combate…-declaro el para luego chasquear los dedos, haciendo que Tigresa diera un gran salto y destrozara las losetas haciendo el Split. Cuando Tigresa aterrizo al suelo, le dio una pequeña mirada a Shun seriamente, y el mencionado la observaba con impresión.

-Ok…lo comprendo ahora…-dijo ya sin saber que decir Shun. El Maestro Shifu lo observaba con seriedad, hasta que su mirada se volvió algo maliciosa.

-Hora de entrenar…-anuncio el Maestro Shifu para luego chasquear nuevamente sus dedos. A los pocos segundos el junto con los Cinco, con excepción de Víbora, se movieron a un lado del patio. Shun y la mencionada se prepararon en el centro del patio.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Víbora. Ella cayó en su postura de batalla característica, una mirada determinada llenó sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo seriamente Shun mientras también se ponía en posición.

Justo cuando el terminó su oración, Víbora se lanzó en acción. Ella usó su cuerpo para barrer las piernas cortas de Shun debajo de él. Pero el rápidamente extendió sus alas para planear un poco y se hizo de lado a tiempo cuando Víbora intento volver a golpearlo en el aire. Shun lanzo un golpe con su ala, pero Víbora se movió ágilmente para esquivar su ataque, para luego enrollar su cuerpo en el de Shun, para después dejarlo inmovilizado. Shun intento zafarse, pero la fuerza lo estaba oprimiendo demasiado. Sin más opción, dio unas palmadas en el suelo, en señal de que se rendía.

Víbora al notar el gesto, quito el agarre y se deslizo enfrente de Shun, quien ahora trataba de respirar.

-Lo siento por pasarme. Pero dijiste que estabas listo- dijo Víbora amablemente, Shun solamente dio una señal de respeto hacia la Maestra. Shifu solamente dio otro chasquido con sus dedos, en señal de que Shun tenía que pelear contra otro miembro de los Cinco.

Víbora se fue a colocar junto a sus demás amigos y ahora quien caminaba hacia el centro era Mono, quien tenía en sus manos unas dos varas Bo.

-¿Es acaso algo justo?- cuestiono Shun al ver como el Maestro del estilo del Mono giraba ágilmente las dos varas.

-No…no lo es- respondió Mono, para luego sonreír divertido- ¡para ti! - exclamo el mientras lanzaba una de las varas al aire en dirección de Shun. El mencionado la agarro.

-Ok…ahora si es justo- declaro Shun con una sonrisa, y Mono se la devolvió.

Apenas el Maestro Shifu dio inicio al combate. Mono giró su propio bastón en sus brazos, antes de enfrentar a Po. Logro golpear a Shun en algunas partes del cuerpo, pero para sorpresa de todos, Shun lograba de vez en cuando contratacar a Mono, incluso en una ocasión logro golpearlo en su hombro, pero apenas lo golpeo, Mono contrataco con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el Halcón cayera al piso.

Una vez que se recuperó un poco del golpe, el Maestro Shifu dio indicaciones de que entraran al Salón de entrenamiento, donde seguiría el entrenamiento del "Guerrero Dragón", pero mientras caminaban al interior, Tigresa se quedó viendo a Shun seriamente, y lo observaba con sospecha. Cuando su amiga Vibora le hablo, salio de su trance y siguió a los demás.

Dentro del Salón, ahora le tocaba a Grulla enfrentarse contra Shun en la Tortuga de Sabiduría de Jade. Cuando dio inicio el combate, Grulla alzo vuelo para darle una patada, pero Shun se quedó repeliendo sus movimientos y nuevamente para molestia del Maestro Shifu, se dio cuenta que se defendió bien durante unos segundos. Ya que Shun al estar nada más en la tortuga, apenas el primer desequilibrio de parte de él, cayó en el cuenco de la tortuga. El Maestro Shifu se mostró enojado y volvió a chasquear sus dedos donde nuevamente salieron al patio del Salón y ahora a Shun le toco enfrentarse a Mantis.

Pero a diferencia de los demás Maestros, Shun cayo varias veces contra el Maestro que, al ser muy pequeño y sumamente veloz, era casi imposible contratacarlo o golpearlo. El día se convirtió en tarde cuando Mantis volvió a vencer a Shun. Esta era la quinta victoria para Mantis, Shifu trato de hacer que el Halcón se rindiera y se largara de una vez. Y estuvo al creerlo cuando Mantis saltó triunfante al estómago de Shun y volvió a saltar al hombro de Mono sin decir una palabra. Pero Shun aun en el suelo, levantó las alas y las juntó en un saludo. Provocando que el Maestro Shifu se enojara.

-He procurado que se te haga sencillo Halcón, pero se acabó. Tu siguiente oponente…

-Sí, lo sé. Me toca contra la Maestra Tigresa- declaro Shun mientras se levantaba y se tronaba algunos huesos de su espalada.

-No…seré yo- declaro Shifu con una sonrisa. Haciendo que sus alumnos se sorprendieran por lo escuchado, al igual que Shun.

-Un paso al frente -hablo seriamente Shifu enfrente de Shun. El ultimo mencionado creyó que será para hacer un saludo, haciendo que se cercara a él, grave error. Ya que apenas lo hizo, el Maestro Shifu lo levanto y comenzó hacerle varios giros…

-El camino de la victoria es hallar la debilidad de tu oponente y hacer que sufra por ella- declaro el Maestro cuando lo sostuvo en el suelo. Shun molesto rodo y trato de darle una patada, pero Shifu la esquivo, para después conectarle varios golpes en la cabeza-¡Aprovechar su fuerza y usarla en su contra!. Hasta que haya caído o se rinda- termino de hablar y Shun lo vio seriamente y jadeaba un poco.

-¿Rendirme?...je, primera cosa que tiene que saber de mi- Shun hablo con la cabeza agachada, para luego alzarla y ver con determinación a Shifu- yo nuca me rindo…

Solo unos segundos después, vemos como Shun salió atravesado de las puertas del Patio del Salón de Entrenamiento, para luego empezar a caer cuesta debajo de las escaleras. Los Cinco salieron para ver como el Halcón seguía rodando en las escaleras.

-Si usa el cerebro. No volverá a subir- dijo seriamente Tigresa.

-Pero lo hará- opino Mono. Tigresa apenas lo escucho, volvió adentro. Mientras que con los demás solo miraron hacia las escaleras.

-No se rendirá, ¿verdad? - cuestiono Víbora sorprendida.

-Mejor para nuestra diversión, je,je…-se empezó a burlar Mantis, pero fue callado con una mirada y siseo de Víbora.

(0)(0)(0)

-Tonto pan…mapache rojo…-hablaba consigo mismo Shun mientras caminaba por las escaleras que conducían nuevamente al Salón de Entrenamiento. Una vez que había parado, estuvo tentado en no volver, después de todo ¿Por qué quedarse en un lugar que no era querido hay?...

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez…-se respondió a si mismo Shun mientras negaba con la cabeza. Una vez que llego al are del Salon, abrió las puertas y lo que se dio cuenta es que solamente se encontraba la Maestra Tigresa en posición de loto en uno de los árboles que se encontraban en el patio.

Shun se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca…

-El Maestro Shifu dio por finalizado este día. Mañana a primera hora te espera aquí mismo- dijo Tigresa cerrada aun de ojos.

-Está bien- contesto Shun seriamente, ya que aún no olvida la plática que tuvo con la Maestra la noche de ayer. Pero apenas dio el primer paso para retirarse, Tigresa abrió sus ojos.

-Víbora y Mantis se ofrecieron para darte una sesión de Acupuntura, para que te sientas mejor- Shun escullo que Tigresa le hablo, asique el volteo a verla mejor- por si te interesa.

-Mmm…no suena tan mal. Gracias por avisarme- contesto Shun mientras asentía la cabeza. Tigresa se paró y se puso delante suyo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- cuestiono Shun al ver como Tigresa se paraba delante de el. Ella soltó un suspiro, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Puede que lograras engañarlos, pero no a mí- dijo directamente ella. Shun solamente levanto una ceja, señal que no la entendía- Te limitaste en cada combate que tuviste en el resto de día.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido Shun. Ya que no era del todo mentira lo que dijo la Maestra.

-Lo note por varios aspectos, ¿Por qué te contuviste? - cuestiono seriamente Tigresa. Shun al principio quería gritarle que no era de su inconveniencia, pero sabiendo que no estaba hablando con cualquiera. Suspiro y la vio fijamente a los ojos.

-Fácil. Quería descubrir varias cosas acerca ustedes.

-¿Y serian?- pregunto Tigresa un poco interesada.

-Que la Maestra Víbora no es nada buena en los ataques frontales, El Maestro Mantis descuida mucho su lado izquierdo. Con el Maestro Mono no pude notarla. Y la manera en como el Maestro Grulla siempre estuvo en vuelo, me imaginó que su debilidad son sus piernas- contesto Shun mientras se encogía de hombros. Tigresa mostro sorpresa al ver como el logro acertar cada debilidad de sus amigos y solo apenas al enfrentarlos una vez. Era impresionante.

-¿Dónde aprendiste…?

-¿Todo lo que se?, creme maestra, hay muchas cosas que aprendes en las calles- respondió Shun neutralmente.

Tigresa no dijo nada, ya que a pesar de que le respondió su pregunta, aun cuestionaba una cosa. Cuando su mente se le ocurrió una idea para descubrirlo.

-Enfréntame.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Shun seriamente.

-Ambos no nos hemos enfrentado. Y quiero saber cómo peleas de verdad. Quiero ver de lo que en verdad eres capaz de hacer "Guerrero Dragón"- dijo Tigresa seriamente y en su mirada se observaba determinación.

Shun la vio seriamente. Luego cerro un momento sus ojos y pensó en lo que debería de hacer…

* * *

**Elecciones;**

**1.- Aceptar el duelo de Tigresa**

**2.- Ir con Víbora y Mantis**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto. **


	5. Recuerdo y Despedida

**Bienvenidos nuevamente, los votos han sido contados y al inicio del capítulo descubrirán que Elección fue la ganadora. **

**También aprovecho para pedir una disculpa por el anterior capitulo, donde hubo varios errores ortográficos. Disculpa.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Y recuerden, cada elección afectara la historia de una manera u otra, tanto la trama como las relaciones con los demás personajes.**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.5. Recuerdo y Despedida.**

Shun le dedico una mirada seria y decidida a Tigresa, para luego ponerse en posición de combate.

-Adelante Maestra- hablo Shun seriamente. Tigresa asintió al ver como el Halcón acepto su duelo. Ella camino hasta otro extremo del área del duelo y también se puso en posición de combate.

Shun sabía que este combate será muy difícil. Ya que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la Líder e integrante más fuerte de los Cinco Furiosos. Y también en sus viajes a escuchado de la fuerza de la Maestra, que declaraban que era casi sobrenatural.

-Lista- dijo Tigresa seriamente. Los dos comenzaron a caminar en círculos esperando que su contrincante atacara primero. Tigresa rápidamente corrió en sus cuatro patas y lanzo una patada hacia Shun. El logro esquivarla a tiempo y lanzo una patada a la cara de ella, pero fue detenido por un movimiento de ella y lanzo un golpe a su pecho. Shun sabiendo que no podía esquivarlo, solamente puso sus alas cruzadas para recibir el golpe, pero apenas lo recibió, sus pies se arrastraron fuertemente. Shun soltó un jadeo, el golpe sí que le dolió.

-Si no me enfrentas enserió. No duraras mucho contra mí- declaro Tigresa seriamente, ya que nuevamente se dio cuenta que se estaba limitando. Shun solamente la vio seriamente, para luego sonreír un poco.

-Muy bien Maestra Tigresa. Como muestra de respeto a usted. Peleare enserió- declaro Shun seriamente, para luego tronarse un poco sus huesos de sus alas, para nuevamente colocarse en posición de combate. Tigresa nuevamente se puso en posición de cuatro patas, y corrió. Cuando nuevamente lanzo una patada, Shun dio un gran salto, en el aire planeo un poco y antes de aterrizar atrás de Tigresa, él le dio un golpe en su espalda. Tigresa recibió e, golpe, y como fue sorpresivo el ataque, hizo que cayera al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo, puso sus patas delanteras y dio una voltereta, haciendo que volviera a estar de pie.

-Eso es de lo que hablaba- confeso Tigresa internamente. Mientras observaba seriamente a Shun. El ahora corrió hacia la Maestra y ella también corrió hacia él. Sus golpes empezaron a colisionar y trataban de ganar rival sobre el otro. Pero eso sí, a pesar de que Shun le daba un poco de batalla a Tigresa, ella lo comenzó a superar enormemente. Ya que con cada golpe que él le conectaba. Ella le conectaba otros tres golpes y mucho más fuertes. Cuando Shun le propino una fuerte patada en la cabeza a Tigresa. Él se alejó de ella. También permitiendo que ambos se vieran fijamente.

Tigresa estaba sudando un poco y jadeaba un poco. Pero con Shun jadeaba mucho, tenía todo su rostro lleno de sudor y se notaba uno que otro moretón en su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, parecía que no se rendiría. Algo que hizo que Tigresa le tuviera un poco de respeto.

-Es…cierto de lo que…dicen de usted Maestra…enserió es alguien admirable…-dijo entre jadeos Shun mientras le daba una sincera sonrisa. Tigresa lo vio un poco sorprendido, para luego darle una leve sonrisa.

-Yo también lo confieso. Tu no peleas nada mal- confeso ella, para luego verlo seriamente- pero nuestro combate termina ahora.

-Usted lo ha dicho Maestra- estuvo de acuerdo Shun. Señal que sus siguientes ataques serian el que determinen el combate. Ambos esperaron pacientemente quien era quien atacaba primero, pero a Shun se le acabo la paciencia primero y corrió hacia Tigresa. Ella espero pacientemente a que el llegara a ellas. No era el mejor plan que ella ha tenido, pero si quería acabar con este combate con el siguiente golpe, tendría que hacerlo.

Cuando Shun gano velocidad al correr, salto y planeo hacia Tigresa. Justo en el aire, él le conecto una patada a Tigresa justo en la boca de su estómago.

-¡Ugh!- Tigresa soltó aire al recibir esa patada, e incluso cerro sus ojos de dolor. Shun no pensó que esa patada si le iba a dar. Pensó que fue un error de la Maestra el que se haya confiado. Pero como si fuera en cámara lenta, Shun vio como Tigresa abría nuevamente sus ojos y dio un salto al aire. Tigresa giro todo su cuerpo y le lanzo una patada. Shun la esquivo, pero eso es justo lo que Tigresa quería. Ya que apenas ella aterrizo, sus puños se abrieron y se juntaron en el lado derecho de su tórax. Ella lanzo su ataque "Golpe de Fuego" a Shun, quien no logro esquivar el golpe. Su cuerpo salió volando hasta colisionar con la barda del patio. El combate había terminado.

Shun cayó al suelo por el tremendo golpe, sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera sido golpeado por un enorme tronco que volaba a alta velocidad hacia él. Shun en el suelo estuvo recuperando el aire, cuando sintió una presencia delante suya. Alzo su mirada y vio la mirada de Tigresa.

Ambos estuvieron viéndose fijamente, hasta que Tigresa estiro su pata derecha. Ofreciendo su ayuda. Shun solamente asintió y tomándola de su ala, logro ponerse de pie.

-Nada mal. Nada mal- declaro Tigresa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Gracias Maestra…

-No tienes que ser tan formal. No tienes que siempre decirme por mi título…tu…¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Tigresa.

-Shun. Me llamo Shun- se presentó el mientras se inclinaba un poco a ella y le daba un respetuoso saludo.

-Un placer conocerte, Shun- dijo Tigresa mientras le devolvía el gesto. Después del combate que han tenido, se ha ganado un poco su respeto. Si no se hubieran enfrentado, de seguro que lo hubiera seguido tratando diferente y ni siquiera hubiera tenido interés de preguntarle su nombre.

Una vez que ambos dejaron de saludarse, el estómago de Shun gruño.

-Jeje, tanto combate que apenas recuerdo que no he almorzado nada- confeso con vergüenza Shun.

-Vayamos a la cocina- dijo Tigresa mientras hacia un gesto con su cabeza, lo que el joven Halcón asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a platicar mientras caminaban hacia la cocina de las barracas. Aunque era más Shun el que hablaba que Tigresa, donde él le dijo que ella le recordaba mucho a una querida amiga que conoció hace tiempo. Y en especial porque ambas eran duras y eran felinas.

Pero antes de que Tigresa preguntara más de esa amiga, Shun soltó un suspiro y pregunto algo que esperaba no molestar a la Maestra, pero tenía que decirla.

-¿El Maestro Shifu siempre ha sido tan cruel?- cuestiono Shun dudoso. Tigresa lo miro seriamente.

-Por favor. Te pido que no hables mal de mi Maestro- declaro ella seriamente.

-Tienes razón. Perdón- se disculpó Shun apenado, pero solo unos segundos, Tigresa soltó un suspiro.

-El no fue siempre haci. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que se reía. Pero todo eso cambio cuando…-Tigresa se quedó callada cuando empezó a sumergirse en su mente.

-¿Cuándo qué?

-¿Qué sabes de Tai Lung?- pregunto Tigresa, para confusión de Shun por sacar ese tema repentinamente.

-Mmm…no mucho. Solo he escuchado que era un Guerrero prodigio en el Kung Fu. Que era un estudiante aquí en el Palacio de Jade y fue un candidato para convertirse en el Guerrero Dragón, pero al ser rechazado, se volvió malvado y el Maestro Ogway fue quien lo encarcelo- apenas termino de hablar. Tigresa se puso delante suyo y lo miro seriamente.

-No era solo un estudiante…

**Flashback**

_Podemos ver que era noche en el Palacio y un joven Shifu abrió las puertas. Cuando las abrió descubrió que en la entrada estaba un pequeño cachorro Leopardo de las Nieves. El pequeño solo tenía unos pocos días de nacido y estaba en vuelto en unas mantas moradas_

_Shifu rápidamente lo cargo y busco con su mirada si encontraba de casualidad a alguien. Pero por más que busco con la mirada, ya no vio nadie._

"_**Shifu lo encontró de cachorro"**_

_Unos cuantos años después. El Leopardo de las Nieves ahora de un pequeño niño, fue alimentado por Shifu._

_Tai Lung como modo de diversión, agarra uno de sus delgados bigotes de Shifu y lo jala. Haciendo que se lo arrancara para diversión de Tai Lung y dolor de Shifu._

"_**Y lo crio como su hijo"**_

_Dentro del Salón de Entrenamiento. Tai Lung caminaba en sus cuatro patas a un muñeco de practica y con una mirada determinante, él se elevó en el aire y solo una patada al muñeco. La patada fue tan fuerte que hizo volar un poco al muñeco y solo al chocar con la pared se detuvo. Tai Lung volteo hacia atrás donde estaba Shifu. Shifu vio lo que hizo con una sonrisa, luego Tai Lung froto su cuello con la del panda rojo, mientras soltaba un pequeño ronroneo. Luego Shifu lo separo un poco y le mostro un movimiento de Kung Fu, provocando que el Leopardo lo imitara._

"_**Cuando demostró talento en el Kung Fu. Shifu loo entreno, creyó en el. Y le dijo que su destino era la Grandeza"**_

_Se ve como Tai Lung entrenaba un poco con un muñeco guerrero giratorio, sus golpes eran algo débiles._

_Años después, ahora un joven Tai Lung entrenaba con otro muñeco giratorio y el con una poderosa patada giratoria y dando un fuerte grito. Logro romper el muñeco, y se ve como más muñecos estaban destruidos._

"_**Nunca fue suficiente para Tai Lung"**_

_Mientras que cerca donde estaba Tai Lung, Shifu le dio una sonrisa orgullosa. Pero en la distancia, justo por la salida del Salón, Ogway vio todo. Y el solamente negó con la cabeza, para luego retirarse._

"_**Quería el Rollo del Dragón. Convertirse en el Guerrero Dragón. Pero era muy orgulloso, muy arrogante, muy soberbio. Esas cualidades y más fueron las que ayudaron a Ogway para descubrir que había oscuridad en su Corazón. Y se reusó en dárselo"**_

_Se ven varias escenas como Tai Lung destruía el Valle de la Paz, sin importarle cuanta destrucción desataba o a quienes lastimaba._

"_**Fúrico. Tai Lung devasto el Valle"**_

_Tai Long soltando un fuerte rugido, atravesó las grandes puertas del Salón de los Héroes. Corriendo en sus cuatro patas hacia donde estaba el Rollo del Dragón._

"_**Quiso tomar el Rollo por la fuerza"**_

_En el Salón se encontraban Shifu y Ogway. El primer mencionado entrecerró sus ojos y se lanzó contra Tai Lung._

"_**Y Shifu tuvo que detener lo que él había creado"**_

_Pero conforme Shifu se lanzó al ataque. En su mente en vez de ver al peligroso Leopardo de las Nieves, a quien vio fue al pequeño niño que corría para abrazarlo._

_Lo que hizo que comenzara a dudar._

"_**¿Pero cómo?"**_

_Shifu solo volvió a la realidad cuando Tai Lung le rompió un hueso de su pata trasera y le lanzo un tremendo golpe, que lo lanzo a donde estaba Ogway._

_Tai Lung dando un gran salto estuvo dispuesto a conseguir el Rollo, pero Ogway se lanzó contra de el y solo dando un pequeño golpe con su bastón lo detuvo, luego de su garra golpeo unos puntos vitales del Leopardo, generando unos toques dorados._

_Cuando Ogway aterrizo de pie, Tai Lung cayó al suelo inconsciente por ese ataque a los nervios. Shifu en el suelo se arrastró para tocar el rostro de su hijo y luego mirar el suelo tristemente._

"_**Shifu amaba a Tai Lung como nunca nadie lo había hecho"**_

_Años después vemos como una pequeña Tigre de Sur de China estaba dando unos golpes de Kung Fu para luego lanzar un golpe a un muñeco de entrenamiento. Fue tan fuerte que hizo volar un poco al muñeco y solo al chocar con la pared se detuvo. La pequeña niña volteo hacia atrás con una sonrisa donde estaba Shifu. Pero el en vez de felicitarla o devolverle la sonrisa, solamente con ayuda de una flauta que tenia, la hizo voltear para enfrente y la corrigió de su postura. Shifu después de eso, se retiró sin decirle nada._

"_**Poco tiempo después…"**_

_Todo eso presenciado por la pequeña niña que empezó a tener lágrimas en sus ojos y agachado la mirada tristemente._

**Fin del** **Flashback**

Tigresa tenia agachada su mirada, quien miraba tristemente el suelo. Pero rápidamente su tristeza despareció para ver a Shun.

-Ahora. Shifu tiene la oportunidad de corregir su error. De entrenar al verdadero Guerrero Dragón- declaro ella mientras miraba seriamente a Shun. El solo miraba el suelo, para luego alzar su mirada.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Bueno…si te vas a quedar aquí. Merecías saberlo- declaro ella encogiéndose de hombros- Pero te lo advierto. Está prohibido hablar de él. Y si dices que yo te platique de…ya sabes quién. El entrenamiento que tuvimos será como tener un día de vacaciones comparado con lo que yo te hare- declaro ella fríamente. Ganándose un asentimiento rápido de Shun.

Bien- dijo Tigresa para volver a caminar, seguida de Shun.

-¿Después que sucedió?

-¿Hm?- Tigresa miro confundida a Shun.

-Tu dijiste al final; "Poco tiempo después", ¿Después que sucedió? - pregunto dudoso Shun, ya que al final del relato, se dio cuenta que Tigresa se perdió en sus pensamientos. Tigresa solamente lo vio un poco y siguió con su camino. Obviamente sin responder a su pregunta.

Shun soltó un suspiro y la siguió.

(0)(0)(0)

En el Salón de Entrenamiento, solo se encontraba Shifu con unas velas prendidas.

-Paz interior ...- pronunció Shifu, tratando de guardar la calma por todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente. Y seguiría repitiendo la misma frase, sino fuera porque un ruido repentino rompió el silencio nocturno. Sonaba como un sonido de aleteo, como un pájaro volando frenéticamente hacia el cielo. Pero apenas se detuvo el sonido, el maestro suspiro y volvió con su meditación. Pero nuevamente sus orejas captaron el sonido del aleteo.

-Quien esté haciendo ese sonido de aleteo. Cállese ya- exigió Shifu volteando un poco atrás y cuando apenas iba a volver a meditar. Un golpe se escuchó detrás suyo. El abrió sus ojos e irritado se puso de pie y volteo atrás. Pero su irritación cambio a felicidad.

-¡Oh! Zeng. Excelente. Deseo escuchar buenas noticias- pidió amablemente Shifu. Zeng ahora dudo comenzó a jugar con sus alas y apenas abrió su pico…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Shifu impactado, su grito fue tan fuerte que incluso fácilmente pudo llegar hasta los oídos de los aldeanos.

Rápidamente Shifu corrió en búsqueda del Maestro Ogway. La tortuga estaba en el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial.

-¡Maestro, maestro!- Shifu jadeó cuando llegó a la cima de la montaña. Oogway estaba de espaldas a él, pero la tortuga usó su largo cuello para mirar por encima de su caparazón al panda rojo.

-Tengo ...son ...son muy malas noticias- Shifu se puso de pie, jadeando fuertemente para recuperar el aire perdido.

-Ohh, Shifu- hablo Oogway mientras giraba su cuerpo para mirar a Shifu -Solo hay noticias. No son buenas o malas.

-¡Maestro, su visión, su visión fue correcta!, ¡Tai Lung ha salido de la prisión! ¡Viene en camino! - exclamo Shifu temeroso y preocupado. La sorpresa fue evidente en la cara de Ogway. Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca colgaba ligeramente abierta. Estuvo callado por un momento, antes de hablar.

-Esas son malas noticias- dijo el mientras miraba el suelo, pensando. Pero luego alzo su mirada con una sonrisa confiada-Sino crees que el Guerrero Dragón pueda vencerlo- dijo sabiamente la tortuga, ganándose una mirada incrédula del panda rojo.

-¿El Halcón?- Maestro Ogway, él no es el Guerrero Dragón, no debería de estar aquí. Fue un accidente- dijo Shifu tratando de tener la calma.

-Los accidentes no existencuando lo dijo la sabia trotuga, Shifu solto un suspiró

-Si. Ya lo has dicho. Dos veces- Se giró para que solo la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera frente a la tortuga. Ogway se echó a reír, con los ojos entrecerrados

-Bueno, eso tampoco fue un accidente.

-Tres.

-Mi viejo amigo- hablo Ogway mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Shifu. El panda rojo tenía la espalda hacia él en este punto -el Halcón cumplirá su destino como el túyo, una vez que dejes ir la ilusión de control- dijo Ogway con una sonrisa.

-¿Ilusión?- cuestiono dudoso Shifu.

-Si. Mira este árbol- pidió Ogway mientras hacia un gesto hacia el árbol de durazno celestial -No puedo hacer que florezca cuando me conviene, ni hacer que dé fruto antes de temporada.

-Pero hay cosas que podemos controlar- Shifu respondió. Levantó la vista hacia el árbol. Shifu retrocedió y pateó el árbol con dureza, haciendo que muchos duraznos cayeran al suelo- ¡Controlo cuando caerá la fruta! - dijo el, pero apenas lo dijo, un durazno lo golpeo directamente entra las orejas. Haciendo que Ogway tuviera que aguantarse la risa. Shifu agarro el mismo durazno que lo golpeo para luego lanzarlo al aire y dando un salto el dio corto la fruta dejando solo la semilla- ¡Y controlo donde plantar la semilla! - Shifu agarró la semilla del durazno y lo enterró en el suelo- ¡Eso no es ilusión, maestro!- termino de hablar, cuando lanzo la semilla con fuerza a un hoyo que el hizo.

-Ah, sí- dijo Ogway. Shifu miró hacia otro lado cuando Ogway volvió a hablar- pero no importa lo que hagas, esa semilla se convertirá en un árbol de Duraznos. Podrás desear un manzano o naranjo, pero obtendrás un durazno.

-¡Pero un durazno no puede vencer a Tai Lung!- jadeo Shifu. Donde obviamente el Durazno era referencia a Shun.

-Tal vez sí pueda- dijo la sabia tortuga suavemente. Suavemente cubrió el hoyo de la semilla de durazno con tierra- Si tú estás dispuesto a guiarlo. Ha nutrirlo. Ha creer en el- dijo el con una sonrisa suave.

-¿Pero cómo ?- Shifu presionó para obtener respuestas- Necesito su ayuda, maestro. Lo necesito- rogó Shifu.

-No- contesto Ogway- Solo necesitas creer. Prométemelo, Shifu. Prométeme que vas a creer- pidió Ogway un poco débil.

-Yo ... lo intentaré- respondió Shifu.

-Hmm…bien- dijo Oogway. El viento comenzó a levantarse. Ogway miró al cielo y luego volvió a Shifu- Mi momento a llegado- dijo la tortuga sin miedo alguno. Ogway se volvió hacia Shifu y le dio su bastón- Debes continuar tu viaje sin mí. Los ojos de Shifu se abrieron enormemente confundido por lo que escucho.

-¿Qué estás-? ¡Espera! - Shifu empezó a comprender lo que iba a pasar. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de Shifu- ¡Maestro Ogway no pudo irse! ¡No puede dejarme! - La respiración de Shifu se aceleró. La sabia tortuga se volvió hacia él. Pétalos de flores comenzaron a cubrirlo.

-Debes creer ...- dijo Ogway místicamente y cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Maestro!- grito Shifu, extendiendo el bastón de Oogway. Tratando de alcanzarlo. Los pétalos de flores comenzaron a girar alrededor del cuerpo del gran maestro. Ogway sonrió satisfecho. Los ojos de Shifu se abrieron con incredulidad. El cuerpo de la tortuga comenzó a brillar y los pétalos comenzaron a cubrirlo por completo. La tortuga comenzó a desvanecerse, sin dejar nada atrás. Los pétalos de las flores dejan que la brisa se los lleve al cielo.

El Maestro Shifu vio como las flores volaban hacia el cielo. Su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza y bajaba su mirada, mientras sentía que unas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

(0)(0)(0)

En las barracas de los Cinco Furiosos, más específico en la cocina. Los Cinco Furiosos estaban sentados en una mesa platicando con Shun, quien se encontraba preparando unos fideos.

Hace unos minutos atrás, cuando Tigresa y Shun llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron con los demás. Quienes estaban decidiendo quien le tocaba cocinar, ya que todos se turnaban, pero el problema era que nadie quiera hacerlo. Hasta que Shun dijo que sabía cocinar un poco, asique se puso alas a la obra.

-Una disculpa Maestra Víbora y Maestro Mantis por no haber ido a su sesión de acupuntura- dijo Shun a los dos Maestros.

-No te preocupes. Tal vez sea para otra ocasión- dijo Víbora mientras le sonreía amablemente.

-El único problema fue que no nos hayan invitado a su duelo- dijo Mantis mientras volteaba a ver a Tigresa. Ya que les dijo que ella y Shun tuvieron un combate.

-Me hubiera encantado ver cómo le dabas una paliza al Halcón- dijo Mono riéndose un poco. Ganándose una mirada molesta de Shun.

-…No pelean nada mal. Y su nombre no es Halcón. Es Shun- dijo Tigresa encogiéndose de hombros. Shun volteo a verla y sonrió un poco. Luego el agarro unos cinco tazones y empezó a servir los fideos.

-Servido- anuncio Shun mientras ponía los tazones a cada uno, con excepción de Tigresa, quien ella pidió un plato de Tofu.

-Está muy buena- declaro Mantis, mientras volvía a comerla.

-Si. No sabe nada mal- también apoyo Víbora.

-Si practicas más, podrías volverte cocinero- hablo Grulla a Shun, quien este sonrio agradecido por sus palabras.

-Tigresa. Deberías de probarlo- sugirió Mono a ella mientras seguía comiendo de su sopa. Ella solamente agarro con sus palillos y agarraba su tofu.

-Se dice que el Guerrero Dragón puede sobrevivir durante meses con solo el rocío de una sola hoja de ghinko y la energía del universo- dijo Tigresa mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y comía un cubo de su tofu. Todos voltearon a ver a Shun a ver como reaccionaba, pero el solo le dio una media sonrisa.

-Creo que eso significaría que tendré que ponerme a dieta si solo comeré ghinko y el jugo del Universo- bromeo Shun. El levanto su plato y tomo un sorbo de él. Cuando lo bajo, Mantis, Mono, Víbora y Grulla se rieron.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundo Shun.

-Oh, nada ... Maestro Shifu- respondió Mantis burlándose de él. Shun apenas se dio cuenta que un gran fideo colgaba de su pico, asemejando el bigote del Panda rojo. El sonriendo divertido, alzo el pecho y se aclaró la garganta.

-Jamás serás el Guerrero Dragón a menos que te bañes y entrenes con tu vuelo- Shun empezó a imitar a Shifu. Todos se empezaron a reír por la perfecta imitación del Halcón. Todos menos Tigresa.

-No creo que sea tan divertido- murmuro Tigresa seriamente.

-¿Qué es ese sonido raro?, ¡Risas!, ¡Están prohibidas!- siguió imitando Shun a Shifu, para luego alzar dos tazones que había en la mesa y levantarlas a la altura de su cara- ¡Creo que no los escucho!.

Los cuatro Maestros siguieron riéndose, hasta que sus risas se apagaron y miraron ahora asustados.

-¿Qué?, ¿No entendieron el chiste?...admito que no ha sido el mejor, pero…

-Es Shifu ...- susurro Mono preocupado.

-¡Por supuesto que es Shifu! ¿Quién tiene un bigote tan delgado y tan…?...Shun comenzó a comprender la situación cuando todos los demás le hicieron señales de que volteara. Shun al voltear, apenas se dio cuenta que el Maestro Shifu se encontraba parado detrás suyo. Rápidamente se quitó el fideo que colgaba de su pico.

-Hola…-dijo nerviosamente Shun. Provocando que Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Grulla se aguantarán las risas.

-¿Crees que esto es gracioso?, ¡Tai Lung ha escapado de la prisión! ¡Y ustedes están actuando como niños pequeños! - exclamo el molesto. Los seis presentes jadearon cuando escucharon que Tai Lung escapo, sin duda alguna ya estará en camino aquí.

-…No creo que tengamos mucho de qué preocuparnos- opino Shun. Ahora todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco- dijo, el Maestro Ogway podrá detenerlo. Lo derroto fácilmente en el pasado, podrá hacerlo de nuevo.

-¡Ogway no lo hará!...ya no puede- respondió Shifu tristemente mientras sostenía el bastón de la sabia tortuga. Los cinco furiosos jadearon nuevamente al ver el bastón. Comprendiendo a lo que su Maestro se refería que Ogway no podrá vencerlo.

-Nuestra única esperanza ... es el Guerrero Dragón- declaro Shifu simplemente a todos.

-¿Yo?- cuestiono Shun con asombro.

-¡Sí. Tú!- Shifu contesto mientras elevaba un poco la voz.

-¡Maestro, por favor!- Tigresa se puso de pie- Déjenos pelear contra Tai Lung. ¡Para eso nos has entrenado! - declaro ella. Haciendo referencia a ella y a sus amigos.

-No, Tigresa- dijo Shifu volteando a verla -No es su destino derrotar a Tai Lung, ¡Es el suyo!- Shifu apuntó el bastón a Shun. Pero en este caso, el espacio donde estaba Shun. Shifu pinchó las orejas y miró a su alrededor- ¿A dónde fue?

Rápidamente el Maestro Shifu comenzó a buscar a Shun, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que vio desde la distancia que el mencionado se encontraba en el Durazno. A cabo de solo unos pocos segundos llego al Durazno, el cual ahora ya no tenía sus pétalos rosados y Shun se encontraba sentado en el acantilado de la colina.

-Entonces es cierto que el creado del Kung Fu se ha ido…-hablo con pena Shun a Shifu. El solamente asintió y se puso a lado suyo.

-Yo no soy el Guerrero Dragón. Vaya y déselo a la Maestra Tigresa. A ella le pertenece el Rollo- declaro sinceramente Shun. Shifu solamente soltó un suspiro al escucharlo y también recordaba las últimas palabras de su Maestro.

-Tigresa no es la Guerrera Dragón. Tú lo eres- cuando lo dijo. Shun lo volteo a verlo confundió y extrañado.

-¿Y ahora ese cambio?, porque con todo respeto, desde el momento en que llegue quiso deshacerse de mi- hablo un poco molesto Shun.

-Sí, eso quería- admitió Shifu- pero ahora debo confiar en ti, como yo debo de confiar en mi Maestro.

Shun estuvo un momento reflexionando lo que escucho, para ponerse de pie.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Shun decidido. Shifu le dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras.

-Eso depende de ti. Iremos a un lugar especial para tu verdadero entrenamiento. Podemos partir mañana por la mañana o ahora mismo- dijo Shifu mientras lo miraba fijamente. Shun comenzó a pensar en su respuesta…

* * *

**Elecciones;**

**1.- Irse en la mañana.**

**2.- Irse de inmediato.**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto. **


	6. Real Entrenamiento

**Bienvenidos nuevamente, los votos han sido contados y al inicio del capítulo descubrirán que Elección fue la ganadora. **

**En este capítulo decide algo…como decirlo, "diferente" a lo que estoy acostumbrado. A ver qué les parece.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Y recuerden, cada elección afectara la historia de una manera u otra, tanto la trama como las relaciones con los demás personajes.**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.6. Real Entrenamiento. **

-…Sera mejor que partamos ya de inmediato. Tai Lung no debe de tardar mucho en llegar- decidió Shun seriamente. Shifu le contesto con un asentimiento con su cabeza. Para luego el Maestro Shifu le hizo señal con su cabeza, de que lo siguiera. Shun por cortesía empezó a seguir al panda rojo al Salón de los Héroes.

Pero mientras caminaban, no se dieron cuenta que oculta entre las sombras de un árbol se encontraba Tigresa, de brazos cruzados.

Ella antes de irse a dormir quiso ir al Durazno para poder despedirse de la sabia tortuga. Ya que le guardaba no solamente un gran respeto, sino que también un inmenso afecto. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que Shifu y Shun se encontraba en la cima y empezaron a platicar, ella decidió escucharlos. Asegurándose no ser vista, salto hacia el tejado de las barracas. En el tejado, comenzó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Shun si era habilidoso y fuerte, pero no a nivel de un Maestro. Tai Lung no tendría ninguna piedad contra nadie…

Ella tomando una decisión, se volteo y dio un gran salto hacia el Valle. En el aire caí a gran velocidad en dirección hacia el Valle. Justo cuando vio que un tejado de una casa estaba por aterrizar, ella aterrizo en sus dos patas traseras y luego dio unas volteretas, para aterrizar en un tejado en sus cuatro patas.

Ella alzo su mirada, viendo hacia la dirección donde es el camino más corto para llegar al Valle de la Paz. Dando un suspiro, volteo su cabeza hacia atrás para ver el Palacio de Jade.

-Esto fue para lo que me entreno- declaro Tigresa antes de volver a mirar enfrente y con una mirada decidida, comenzó a saltar y hacer maniobras ágilmente por las casas del Valle.

-¡Tigresa!- la mencionada escucho su nombre y volteo atrás para ver que los demás Furiosos la estaban siguiendo.

-¡No traten de detenerme!- pidió Tigresa a los demás, aun sin parar de correr.

-No queremos detenerte- dijo Víbora mientras también se deslizaba a gran velocidad por los tejados.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Tigresa confundida mientras volteaba un poco a la izquierda donde estaba corriendo Víbora y Mantis, aunque en el casi del pequeño maestro seria saltando.

-Iremos contigo- respondió Víbora con una sonrisa. Tigresa ahora volteo a su derecha para ver a Mono y Grulla. Los cuales el primer mencionado levanto un pulgar y el ultimo asintió con su cabeza. Ahora Tigresa le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a cada uno de sus amigos, de agradecimiento por no frenarla y, sobre todo, por apoyarla.

Los Cinco Furiosos dieron un gran salto en el último tejado, y se adentraron al bosque de Bambu.

Su misión era clara. Detener a Tai Lung.

(0)(0)(0)

-¿No deberíamos de decirle a los Cinco que no estaremos varios días?- pregunto Shun mientras tenía en su espalda una gran mochila de viaje. Solo unos minutos vastos para que Shifu tuviera que preparar todo lo necesario para el entrenamiento de Shun, y el panda rojo le platico que al lugar donde iban, se quedarían varios días.

-No será necesario. Ellos saben el nivel de amenaza que representa Tai Lung, entrenaran aquí en el Palacio- contesto con confianza Shifu

-Si ellos ya saben el peligro que se avecina… ¿no cree que ellos trataran de detenerlo? - cuestiono Shun seriamente.

-Ya les di la orden de que se quedaran aquí- contesto Shifu con confianza- Ahora acompáñame.

Pasaron varios minutos donde Shifu y Shun caminaban por las montañas, ya habían recorrido varios Kilómetros del Valle. Y Shun comenzó a desesperarse un poco, ya que no lograba entender porque tenía que irse tan lejos.

Pero antes de que cuestionara a donde se dirigían, vio como el Maestro Shifu de momento se sentó y tomo posición de meditación. El dejo la pesada mochila en el suelo y al acercarse, vio que estaba…

-¿Usted…quiso venir a entrenar…en un lago?- pregunto Shun mientras jadeaba un poco por el largo camino recorrido. Shifu tenía cerrado sus ojos, para luego volverlos abrir.

-Halcón. No tomamos agua en el estanque de Lagrimas Sagradas- pidió Shifu seriamente. Shun hizo un cuenco con sus alas para tomar agua y su pico estaba algo mojado. Tragando el agua que tenía, soltó la demás que había en sus alas.

-Aquí el Maestro Oogway desentrañó los misterios de la armonía y la concentración. Este sitio dio nacimiento al Kung Fu- hablo Shifu mientras observaba el lugar con sumo respeto. Mientras que Shun estaba totalmente impactado por lo revelado. Nunca pensó que en su vida conocería el lugar donde nació el Kung Fu. Sin duda estaba más que admirado.

Antes de que el Halcón se diera cuenta, Shifu dio un gran salto hacia la piedra la piedra más grande y alta que había en el estanque. Mientras daba unas patadas de demostración. Cuando aterrizo, la luz de la luna y las estreñas lo proyectaban, haciéndolo que el lugar se viera más sagrado.

-¡¿Quieres aprender Kung Fu?!- cuestiono Shifu mientras señalaba a Shun.

-Bueno…técnicamente ya se un poco…

-¡¿Si o No?!- exigió saber Shifu.

-¿Si?

-¡No te escucho!

-¡Si!

-¡Pues entonces yo soy tu Maestro!- anuncio Shifu seriamente y Shun lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos llegaron al lugar donde ambos acamparían y una vez instalado las tiendas de campaña y prender una fogata. Ambos estaban de enfrente de cada uno.

-¿Cuál será mi primer entrenamiento?- pregunto Shun seriamente y decidido. Shifu no le contesto en vez de eso, entre sus ropas saco una flecha y la lanzo hacia la punta de lo más alto de un Bambu.

-Baja la flecha. Sin volar- dijo seriamente Shifu. Shun suspiro un poco aliviado de que no tuviera que volar, aunque sabía perfectamente que pronto tendría que decirle a Shifu que…

-Un momento. Se te olvida unas pequeñas cosas- los pensamientos de Shun se interrumpieron cuando Shifu se acercó a él con una pequeña caja entre sus manos. Antes de que el Halcón se cuestionara que había dentro, el Maestro Shifu saco entre la caja dos pesas amarrillas de metal circulares y en medio de cada una tenía un agujero donde tenía un lazo grueso de color negro.

Luego Shifu puso una de los listones alrededor de una de las alas de Shun- Esto representa disciplina-dijo Shifu señalando la pesa. Luego puso la otra pesa en la ala faltante- Esto representa fuerza- Luego señala los dos lazos que unían las pesas- Y ambas, representan sabiduría. Necesitaras de esas tres cualidades para alcanzar la flecha.

Shun abrió mucho los ojos cuando escucho decirlo. Para luego alzar la mirada y ver la flecha. El Halcón miro decidido y trato de escalar el bambu, pero el peso de las pesas le gano y cayo boca arriba al suelo.

-Otra vez- dijo Shifu seriamente. Shun asintió y volvió a intentarlo, pero ni siquiera llego a la mitad de camino que antes llego antes y se calló al suelo.

-Hay un largo camino por recorrer…-murmullo Shifu mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_**Hoy la lucha empieza, esa es la misión  
Niñas le mandaron para tal acción  
Es la chusma peor que ha visto aquí  
Entenderá lo que es virtud  
Guerrero fuerte, de acción**_

_**Serás hoy**_

Se muestra varias escenas de como Shun por más que siguió intentando, no lograba subir en el bambu. Ya que siempre le ganaba el peso de las pesas amarradas en sus alas. Llego el amanecer, y Shun no logro superar la prueba.

_**Mantener la calma en la tempestad  
Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar**_

Shifu parado en una está de bambu con una cubeta que contenía agua. Estaba completamente equilibrado, y Shun le lanzo unas piedras, pero Shifu logro bloquearlas con movimientos de sus brazos, también haciendo que no cayera ninguna sola gota de agua.

_**Eres patéticos, escuálidos, nunca entiendes qué pasó  
Guerrero fuerte, de acción**_

_**Serás hoy**_

Ahora fue el turno de Shun estar en la estaca de bambu, donde el difícilmente lograba equilibrar su cabeza con la cubeta y apenas el Maestro Shifu comenzó a lanzarle piedras, Shun logro bloquearlas las primeras, pero al hacer un movimiento brusco, la cubeta termino de caerse al suelo.

Provocando que Shun soltara un suspiro de fastidio y un poco de decepción.

_**No puede casi respirar  
Solo pide largarse  
Él siempre fue una decepción  
El miedo lo va a matar  
Que no vaya a desfallecer  
Ojalá supiera de natación**_

Se ven varias escenas de Shun entrenar o tratando de logar su entrenamiento. Ya que era muy duro; como el correr mientras esquivaba piedras que le lanzaba el Maestro Shifu, otro donde intento romper unos concretos, pero solo se lastimo su ala. Otro donde hacia incontables sentadillas y lagartijas, estas últimas estaban por la altura de su panza unos carbones. Otro donde intentaba hacer movimientos precisos con los movimientos de Kung Fu, pero apenas el mínimo error, el pequeño Maestro declaraba que tenía que volverlo a repetir, etc.

_**(Guerrero ser) debe ser cual veloz torrente  
(Guerrero ser) y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
(Guerrero ser) violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misterioso la misión**_

_**Pronto Tai Long nos va a atacar  
Pero si obedeces te podrás salvar  
Tú no sirves en la batalla cruel  
A empacar, no hay tal virtud  
Guerrero fuerte, de acción**_

_**Serás hoy**_

Una noche, el Maestro Shifu entro a su campamento designado y cuando Shun iba a entrar al suyo, alzo su mirada hacia arriba para ver que la flecha clavada en la primera noche que habían llegado aquí, aún seguía en el bambu. El Halcón decidido, se puso las pesas en sus brazos y cuando iba a volver a subir, las pesas le ganaron nuevamente. Cuando se quedó viendo detenidamente las pezas, recordó las palabras de Shifu. Que los lazos representan…Sabiduria.

_**(Guerrero ser) debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
(Guerrero ser) y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
(Guerrero ser) violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión**_

Los primeros rayos de la luz del Sol anunciaban un nuevo día. Cuando Shifu se levantó y tenía intenciones de despertar a su alumno, vio que como el Halcón estaba casi por llegar hasta la flecha. Shifu se dio cuenta que la Ave o había descubierto, ya que al usar los lazos para enredar el bambu, te daba la oportunidad de avanzar de manera lenta, segura y sabiamente. En la sima de la copa, Shun alzo la flecha de manera victoriosa y apenas al estar disfrutando de su triunfo, vio que desde abajo estaba Shifu viéndolo. El Panda Rojo solamente le dio una sonrisa de orgullo.

_**(Guerrero ser) debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
(Guerrero ser) y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
(Guerrero ser) violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión**_

Ahora el entrenamiento que Shifu le daba a Shun, los lograba superar. Ahora lograba mantenerse bien en equilibrio, hacer bien las técnicas de las patadas y los golpes.

La última escena se muestra como el Maestro Shifu hacia técnicas diferentes en la piedra más grande del Estanque de Lagrimas Sagradas. Y Shun se encontraba en una piedra más pequeña, donde imitaba a la perfección los movimientos de Shifu. Todo eso ante la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

(0)(0)(0)

Han pasado unos siete días. Una larga semana completa desde que inicio el entrenamiento Real. Donde Shun no podía creer hasta que nivel de su Kung Fu a crecido, solo en sus imaginaciones podía pensar que podía llegar hasta este punto. Cuando apenas se mostraron los primeros rayos de Sol, él se fue a reunir con Shifu, donde sorprendentemente, el Maestro se encontraba en un pequeño prado, tenía las cosas guardadas y en una roca plana, estaba un tazón repleto de dumplings

-Después de ti Halcón- dijo Shifu mientras tomaba unos palillos.

-Ok…¿Dónde está el truco?, ¿Dar caminatas, escaladas o…

-Con entrenarte ya has sido entrenado. Come con libertad- interrumpió Shifu y le volvía hacer un gesto de que se sentara. Shun algo desconfiado se sentó y tomo unos palillos. Pero antes de que pudiera saborear su bocado, en un rápido movimiento, el Maestro Shifu le quito su dumpling.

-¡Oiga!- exclamo Shun molesto.

-Dije que comas con libertad, come un dumpling- dijo Shifu amablemente. Shun lo vio un poco molesto, pero nuevamente, cuando tenía agarrado un dumpling, el Maestro Shifu se lo quito. Ahora ambos comenzaron a verse de manera fija y retadora.

-Come con libertad…- declaro Shifu seriamente y un poco malicioso.

-¡¿Puedo?!- exclamo Shun enojado.

-¡Puedes!- contesto Shifu de manera retadora. Para que oficialmente comenzara con la pequeña "contienda".

El Maestro Shifu se comió rápidamente casi todos los dumplings, con excepción de uno. Antes de que Shun lo agarrara, Shifu no lo dejaba fácil. Pero a pesar de que ambos mostraban grandes habilidades, se notaba que Shifu se contenía, al parecer este pequeño "duelo" solo era una manera para ver cómo ha avanzado su progreso.

Pasaron varios minutos donde ambos se peleaban por el dumpling, pero finalmente Shun logro conseguirlo. Shifu se hizo un lado, sabiendo que se merecía disfrutarlo, pero al sentir algo en su pata delantera derecha, vio que era el mismo dumpling.

-No tengo hambre- dijo Shun con una sonrisa. Shifu aventó el dumpling al suelo y lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Maestro- hablo respetuosamente Shun mientras le daba una reverencia. La cual fue correspondido por respeto a su alumno.

Finalizando esa "prueba", ambos. Maestro y Alumno, volvieron para el Palacio de Jade, donde llegaron al atardecer, casi cuando el sol apenas se iba a ocultar. Ambos estaban atravesando el patio del Salón de Entrenamiento.

-Lo hiciste bien. Halcón- dijo Shifu con una sonrisa. Shun solamente volteo a verlo.

-Todo fue gracias a usted. Maestro- dijo Shun con respeto, pero luego se rasco su cabeza- Oiga maestro, respecto a lo que le comenté…

-Descuida, no revelare tu secreto a los Cinco, tú lo harás cuando estes listo- contesto Shifu seriamente, para luego volver a sonreír levemente- Y no. Yo solo te di las herramientas necesarias, tu mejorársete por ti mismo.

Cuando Shun estaba a punto de volver hablar, ambos escucharon el sonido de unos aleteos no muy lejos donde ambos se encontraban. Ambos se voltearon simultáneamente para ver que una forma extraña venia hacia ellos.

Shun entrecerró sus ojos para poder distinguir mejor la figura. Conforme más y más se acercaba la figura extraña, logro distinguir a…

El abrió sus ojos impactado al reconocer la figura o mas bien dicho las figuras que estaban por llegar al patio.

* * *

**Elecciones (Cualidad en que Shun mejoro más);**

**1.-Fuerza.**

**2.- Agilidad.**

**3.- Velocidad.**

**4.- Concentración.**

**5.- Resistencia.**

**La cualidad ganadora, será determinante a la hora del duelo contra Tai Lung.**

**Como se dieron cuenta, en este capitulo hubo una canción de "fondo" para el entrenamiento de Shun. Háganme saber si les gusto o no. Ya que si les gusto, tal vez en un futuro se vuelva a repetir. Pero si la respuesta es no, entonces no se volverá a repetir. **

**Me gusta saber su opinión al respecto.****Espero que nos veamos pronto. **


	7. Equivocaciones

**Bienvenidos nuevamente, los votos han sido contados y cuando llegue el momento del combate final, descubrirán que Elección fue la ganadora. **

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Y recuerden, _"Cada elección afectara la historia de una manera u otra, tanto la trama como las relaciones con los demás personajes"_**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.7. Equivocaciones**

_**Flashback**_

El sonido de pisadas, saltos y aleteo es lo que se estaba escuchando por uno de los grandes caminos del bosque de Bambu. Esos sonidos además de alguno que otro jadeo provenía de los Cinco Furiosos. Ninguno sabía en qué momento se lo podrían encontrar, pero al saber que Tai Lung venia de la prisión Chor Ghom y se dirigía inmediatamente al Valle de la Paz, el camino más corto para esa dirección es por el Hilo de la Esperanza. Que son una serie de puentes de cuerda que conectaba a las montañas del este. Todos esperaban que llegaran a uno de los puentes antes que Tai Lung, para poder esconderse y apenas el Leopardo estaría cruzando el puente, ellos lo cortarían. Lo que enviaría al Leopardo una gran caída donde desaparecería por la gran niebla que se encontraba. Y si llegara a sobrevivir, tardaría días o incluso semanas el volver a subir.

Los cinco finalmente llegaron al primer puente del Hilo de la Esperanza. La gran neblina impedía ver el fondo, era cosa segura que, si alguien caí, lo enviaría a la muerte.

Antes de que pudieran poner en marcha su plan, en el otro extremo del puente apareció Tai Lung. Este al ver a los Cinco soltó un gruñido. Y los Cinco se pusieron en posición defensiva para el inevitable duelo y Tigresa también gruño al ver al Leopardo.

Tai Lung sin perder tiempo soltó un rugido y comenzó a correr por el gran puente.

-¡Córtenlo!- exclamo Tigresa a los demás. Cada uno de ellos cortaron un extremo de la cuerda del puente, para hacer que el Leopardo se cayera. Pero justo cuando pensó que se iba a caer, Tai Lung dio un enorme salto hacia los cinco. Tigresa se sorprendió ya que el si iba a lograr aterrizar con ellos. Guiada por sus instintos, ella realizo la técnica de "Salto Thalia" conectando una fuerte patada al Leopardo.

Rápidamente los demás cinco tuvieron que agarrar los extremos cortado de la cuerda del puente para evitar que su amiga felina se cayera en el abismo de abajo. Tai Lung y Tigresa aterrizaron en el puente. La ultima mencionada se puso en posición de combate y el malvado Leopardo solamente estuvo relajado.

-¿Dónde está el Guerrero Dragón?- pregunto Tai Lung mientras se apoyaba un poco en el puente.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo estas mirando?- cuestiono Tigresa seriamente.

-Jajaja, ¿crees que soy un tonto? - de nuevo cuestiono Tai Lung viéndola un poco molesto- Sé que no eres el Guerrero Dragón. Ninguno de ustedes- dijo mientras señalaba a los demás Furiosos. Pero sus palabras solo hicieron que Tigresa le gruñera- Escuche que él fue enviado por el mismo destino. Que es un Guerrero diferente a todo lo que ha visto el mundo- mientras hablaba él lograba estar en perfecto equilibrio en el puente, mientras que Tigresa se le dificulto un poco y también gruñera más fuerte.

-¿Shun?- cuestiono Mono confundido por ahora todos los rumores que habían del Halcón.

Tai Lung logro escuchar a Mono- Con que haci se llama. Shun…-hablo el seriamente-...por fin, un digno oponente. ¡Nuestra batalla será legendaria! - exclamo el mientras alsaba un puño para enfatizar lo que dijo.

Tigresa no aguanto más y se lanzó al ataque. Intento darle un puñetazo en su boca, pero el logro esquivar el ataque moviendo su cabeza a un lado. Tai Lung intento darle un golpe con su codo derecho, pero ella logro bloquearlo justo a tiempo, empezando una contienda de golpes. En un momento, cuando Tigresa logro parar un golpe que iba a conectar en su estómago, dio un giro para conectarle una patada en la cara del Leopardo, dándole de lleno. Aprovechando su aturdimiento, Tigresa enredo sus piernas en el cuello de Tai Lung y apoyándose en el puente, intento dejar caer en el abismo, pero Tai Lung logro sujetarse en el extremo del puente, haciendo que todo se moviera a su lado. Los otros Furiosos tuvieron que poner más fuerza para evitar que el puente se cayera. Tigresa tuvo que sujetarse en las tablas para evitar caerse. Tai Lung aprovechando su posición, salto enormemente mientras daba varias vueltas. Y esas vueltas, logro conectarle una fuerte patada en el mentón de Tigresa, provocando que quedara un poco aturdida.

Cuando dio el salto, el puente logro volver a estar bien colocado. Tigresa recuperándose del golpe y aun agarrando las tablas, ella alzo la mirada e intento aclarar su vista. Cuando lo hizo, solo vio como Tai Lung estaba cayendo para atacarla. Sabiendo que no podía atacarlo o defenderse, con su fuerza logro girar el puente.

Apenas Tai Lung cayó en el puente, él tuvo que sostenerse de sus patas traseras entre la madera y atacaba con sus brazos, mientras que Tigresa se agarraba de sus brazos y atacaba con sus piernas.

En un momento de la contienda, Tigresa intento darle una patada a Tai Lung, pero el mencionado logro agarrar la pierna y logro que ella se desagarrara del puente. Tai Lung hizo que el cuerpo de Tigresa golpeara con unas tablas de madera del puente, dejándola un poco aturdida. Ahora el soltó a Tigresa para que ella cayera al abismo. Tigresa rápidamente extendió sus brazos e intento agarrar algo. Y lo único que vio fue el brazo de Tai Lung, ella saco sus garras y se las clavo en el brazo. Eso provoco que Tai Lung se enojara más, decidió entrar ya más enserió el combate.

Tigresa le dio una patada en la cara al Leopardo y también logro volver a sostenerse en el puente usando sus brazos. Pero como estaba a espaldas del Leopardo, TaI Lung logro conectarle una fuerte patada en su espalda. La patada sí que le dolió, ya que se soltó unos segundos, pero logro volver a sostenerse con ayuda de uno de sus brazos. Ella intento alejarlo dándole una patada en su pecho, y si funciono por corto tiempo. Ya que apenas recibió la patada, Tai Lung contratacó con una poderosa patada. Incluso Tigresa soltó un leve grito de dolor y casi volver a soltarse del puente.

Los demás Furiosos observaban el combate con preocupación por su amiga. Cuando Mono vio que Tai Lung estaba ganando terreno, volteo a ver a Grulla y a Vibora.

-Lo tenemos nosotros. Ayúdenla- hablo el mientras extendía su mano para agarrar el extremo de Grulla. Mientras que Mantis se extendía para agarrar el extremo que sostenía Víbora. Ambos Maestros rápidamente captaron la idea y también se estiraron para darles los extremos de la cuerda.

Mientras que eso pasaba, Tai Lung lograba acertar cada patada en el rostro de Tigresa, ella solamente trataba de recuperarse y evitar soltarse, ya que solamente agarraba las tablas con una de sus patas. Cuando Tigresa volvió a voltearse su rostro hacia Tai Lung, solamente recibió una poderosa patada en su mentón, provocando que su cuerpo atravesara las tablas de madera.

Apenas tratando de recuperarse de los golpes, solamente vio como Tai Lung atravesaba las tablas y tomando inpulso, logro conectarle otra poderosa patada justo en su pecho. Tigres no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, fue tan poderosa la patada que incluso todo su cuerpo empezó a recorrer un gran tramo del puente, haciendo que su cuerpo rompiera cada tabla.

Cuando finalmente paro, unas cuerdas se cayeron del puente, haciendo que solo hubiera una línea de tablas de madera. Tai Lung estaba agarrado de los únicos dos cuerdas del puente y el sosteniendo las cuerdas, dio varios giros. Los giros provoco que las dos cuerdas se enredaran entre sí y Tigresa al estar apenas en medio de amabas cuerdas, su cuerpo giro junto con ellas, pero cuando se enredaron, el cuello de Tigresa quedo atrapado entre las cuerdas.

-¡Ugh!, Ahhh….-Tigresa comenzó asfixiarse por la presión que estaba teniendo su cuello, y sus patas inútilmente trataban de quitar la presión de las cuerdas. Tai Lung observaba eso con malicia, pero al escuchar un sonido de lado suyo, volteo solo para recibir un fuerte latigazo de parte de Víbora.

Eso hizo que la presión de las cuerdas se quitara, logrando liberar a Tigresa, pero lamentablemente, eso mismo era lo que la sostenía del puente. Se escuchó un grito de ella mientras caía en el acantilado y su cuerpo se perdía en la gran neblina. Grulla vio eso y sin perder tiempo se lanzó en picada hacia la neblina. Al poco tiempo, el salió agarrando a Tigresa de sus hombros.

Mientras con Víbora y Tai Lung. Ella se enredó su cuerpo alrededor del Leopardo y empezó a usar el brazo del mencionado para que se golpeara a si mismo. El molesto agarro a Víbora de su cuello.

-¡Mono!- hablo Víbora entre cortada por el agarre del Leopardo.

-¡Ve!- dijo Mantis a Mono mientras extendía su tenaza para agarrar el otro extremo. Mono se lo paso y se fue corriendo a ayudar a su amiga.

-…¡¿Cómo se me ocurre?!- hablo con voz cortada Mantis por ahora el tener que soportar todo el peso de los animales mucho más grandes que él.

Mono logro conectarle una patada a Tai Lung, haciendo que el mencionado soltara a Víbora. Tai Lung en sus cuatro patas empezó a correr en dirección de Mono y Víbora.

-¡Mantis!- grito Tigresa mientras estaba agarrada de las patas de Grulla. El entendió el mensaje y usando todas sus fuerzas, sacudió el puente, haciendo que se moviera bruscamente. Mono y Víbora lo evitaron, `pero Tai Lung no.

-¡Ahora!- ordeno Tigresa mientras se soltaba de Grulla y junto con todos los demás corrieron hacia Tai Lung. El mencionado apenas de recuperarse y equilibrarse en el puente, Mono le dio una patada en su pecho, haciendo que retrocediera. Víbora quien le dio un latigazo en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera más. Grulla a gran velocidad, corto uno de los extremos de la cuerda del puente y dándole una patada a Tai Lung, lo enredo con la cuerda. Y, por último, Tigresa salto en Grulla y le dio su "Golpe de Fuego" a Tai Lung. Y apenas aterrizo en la cuerda del puente, con ayuda de sus garras corto el otro extremo.

Mantis dio un fuerte jalón en la cuerda, haciendo que en la parte donde estaban los demás los devolvieran a tierra firme, mientras que el pedazo donde estaba atrapado Tai Lung llego hasta el otro extremo del puente.

Apenas los Cinco se reunieron, empezaron a respirar un poco agitados, y se les permitieron recuperar el aire.

Cuando Tigresa iba hablar, escucho algo extraño. Ella se volteo para ver el puente roto, donde Tai Lung ahora estaba atrapado. Pero vio que algo extraño sucedió, la cuerda comenzó a moverse alrededor de la montaña. Conforme se giraba, la mirada de Tigresa comenzó a reflejar sorpresa. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarse qué sucedía, un gran golpe sonó a sus espaldas. Los cinco voltearon atrás con sorpresa, ya que enfrente de ellos se encontraba Tai Lung.

-Shifu. Les enseño muy bien- dijo Tai Lung seriamente y rápidamente dio un golpe a Mono. Apenas se conectó el golpe, una onda azul se expandió por Mono y el mencionado cayó al suelo. Todos soltaron un jadeo impactado por lo que vieron.

-Pero no les enseño todo- sentencio el malvado Leopardo, antes de lanzarse al ataque….

_**Fin del Flashback**_

(0)(0)(0)

Shun y Shifu vieron impactado como Grulla cayo exhausto al patio del Salón de Entrenamiento, dejando caer los cuerpos inmóviles de Tigresa, Mono, Víbora y Mantis al suelo. Shifu quedo horrorizado por lo que observaba, mientras que Shun corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos!, ¡¿Qué les paso?!- exclamo preocupado Shun mientras corría hacia ellos, el paso unas de sus alas en el cuello de Tigresa quien estaba en posición fetal. El soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió pulso de parte de ella.

-Nos…nos venció su ataque a los nervios- dijo Grulla entre jadeos a Shifu, apenas lograba ponerse de pie por las grandes horas que tuvo que cargar con el peso de sus amigos.

Shifu fue con Mantis para verlo- Se ha hecho más fuerte- dijo el seriamente, para luego hacer unos tocar unos puntos de presión de Mantis, haciendo que el pequeño maestro saliera de su parálisis y soltó un jadeo.

-¡Cómo es eso posible!, si se la paso durante años encerrado- exclamo Shun sin poder creer que el temible Leopardo era más fuerte. Shifu ahora trabajo con Mono y apenas salió de su parálisis, se sentó adolorido.

-¡Es muy veloz!- exclamo Mono angustiado. Shun se hizo un lado para que el Maestro Shifu trabajara ahora en Tigresa, al hacer los puntos de presión, la felina inhaló bruscamente y miro al suelo avergonzada.

-Ah…creí que podíamos detenerlo…-hablo ella en voz baja y sin atreverse a mirar a su Maestro a los ojos.

-Pudo haberlos matado- la regaño suavemente Shifu mientras ahora caminaba para liberar a Víbora.

-Y…¿Por qué no lo hizo?- cuestiono Mantis confundido.

-Para que volvieran y nos llenaran de miedo el corazón, ¡Pero no funcionara! - declaro Shifu mientras estiraba el cuerpo de Víbora, provocando que ella se liberara y al igual que los demás, soltó un jadeo.

Permanecieron todos en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Shun se aclaró la garaganta, haciendo que todas las miradas lo vieran a el.

-¿Ahora….qué sigue?- cuestiono Shun tanto preocupado como serio. Ya que su plan que él y Shifu se ha arruinado. El plan consiste que apenas Tai Lung llegara a la entrada del Valle, atacarlo todos juntos, ya que, si no podían vencerlo en fuerza, lo derrotarían por número. Por muy fuerte que el Leopardo fuera, era muy difícil que ganara un 7 vs 1. Pero ahora los Cinco Furiosos están en deplorables cuerpos maltratados, en sus condiciones actuales no serían ningún reto.

-Prepararte para el inevitable duelo. Puedes vencerlo- dijo Shifu seriamente.

-Maestro con todo respeto, pero…ellos no lograron derrotarlo y son cinco Maestros. Yo ni he llegado a ese nivel- declaro Shun algo preocupado y señalaba a los Cinco.

-Pero tendrás lo único que nadie más tiene- sentencio Shifu seriamente. Todos supieron a lo que se refería.

(0)(0)(0)

Luego de algunos minutos de ayudar a los cinco a ponerse de pie y caminar. Todos llegaron al Salón de los Héroes. Shifu y Shun observaban detenidamente el Dragón Dorado donde se encontraba el Rollo del Dragón.

-¿De verdad cree que estoy listo?- cuestionó Shun mientras volteaba a ver al panda rojo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Shun- dijo Shifu con una leve sonrisa. Shun sonrió al escuchar como Shifu finalmente se refirió por su nombre. Todos vieron como Shifu agarro con sumo respeto el bastón de Oogway, para luego caminar hacia el pequeño estanque que estaba en la cima del Dragón. Shifu comenzó hacer unos movimientos con el bastón, los movimientos hacían que unas leves corrientes movieran algunos pétalos que estaban en el estanque. Shun y los Cinco observaban con sorpresa lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Cuando uno de los pétalos toco suavemente el Cilindró del Rollo, este comenzó a caer hacia el estanque, pero Shifu con ayuda del bastón lo sostuvo a tiempo, para luego golpear suavemente el estanque, provocando que una pequeña onda de agua se creara

-Eh aquí el Rollo del Dragón- dijo Shifu mientras se volteaba con el objeto mencionado en sus patas. Shun camino a él con sorpresa y admirado por lo que observaba.

-Gua…¿y qué sucederá cuando lo lea?

-Nadie sabe. La leyenda dice que podrás escuchar el aleteo de las mariposas

-¿De verdad?

-Si. También dice que podrás ver hasta en la cueva más oscura. Y sentirás como todo el Universo esta en movimiento a tu alrededor.

-Genial…-susurro Shun admirado por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Léelo Shun. Cumple con tu destino. Léelo y vuélvete el Guerrero Dragón- exclamo Shifu con sumo respeto. Shun agarro el cilindró con sumo respeto y admirado aún. El con ayuda de sus garras, logro abrir el cilindró, y saco el Rollo del Dragon. Que era un rollo de color rojo y atrás tenia grabado un Dragón dorado.

Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando Shun comenzó abrir el Rollo…

-¡Ahhhh!...-grito Shun sorpresivamente, asustando a Shifu y a los Cinco. Antes de ir a apoyarlo, extrañamente el Halcón comenzó a reírse- Jajaja…lo siento, jeje…al ver sus caras…no pude evitarlo…jeje…-dijo entre risas Shun divertido. Ahora Shifu y los Cinco lo observaban un poco molesto. El al ver sus miradas, se aclaró su garganta.

-Ya perdón. Bueno ahora si- dijo Shun mientras ahora abría el Rollo con una sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el contenido del Rollo-Esta en blanco…

-¿Qué?, ¡Ya no bromees!- exclamo Shifu molesto.

-¡No es broma!, ¡Mírelo usted mismo!- grito Shun un poco molesto e inclinaba el Rollo para enseñárselo a Shifu.

-¡No!,¡tengo prohibido…!- Shifu no pudo contenerse más y le arrebato el Rollo. Shifu abría y cerraba el Rollo, pero nada cambiaba- En blanco…no…no lo entiendo…-dijo Shifu a los Cinco Furiosos mientras observaba el Rollo anonadado. Los Cinco ahora miraban atónicos la escena, esto no tenía que pasar. Pero mientras con Shun…

-Entonces…¡Ooggway se equivocó conmigo!- grito Shun indignado y molesto.

-No. Es imposible. Oogway era más sabio que todos juntos. Era más sabio que cualquiera…

-Vamos. Admítelo, él se equivocó, ¿oh sino explique cómo es qué no hay nada en escrito en el Rollo? - interrumpió Shun molesto, se arrodillo y dio un golpe al suelo, mientras que soltaba un jadeo indignado.

Shifu miraba su reflejo en el estanque y Shun estaba aún arrodillado y los Cinco los observaban sin decir nada.

-Pero…¿Quién detendrá a Tai Lung?- cuestiono Tigresa a todos.

-El acabara con todos- hablo también Grulla preocupado. Shifu volteo a ver a sus alumnos.

-No. Evacuen el Valle, deben de proteger a los aldeanos de la ira de Tai Lung- ordeno el mientras hacía que Shun volviera ponerse de pie y le daba el Rollo del Dragón, que ahora volvió a estar dentro de su cilindro.

-¿Usted qué hará Maestro?- pregunto Tigresa preocupada.

-Peleare con él. Lo distraeré lo suficiente para que puedan escapar- todos escucharon eso con preocupación y miedo.

-Pero Maestro…lo asesinara- dijo Shun tratando de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

-Entonces por fin pagare por mi error- dijo Shifu dedicándole a Shun una sonrisa triste. Para luego volver a votarse- Es hora que sigan su viaje sin mí. Estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes y de haber sido su maestro- sentencio Shifu dándoles una respetuosa reverencia. Todos le correspondieron con su saludo, y Shifu giro su cuerpo para no verlos.

Shun tuvo intención de decirle que no lo hiciera, pero solamente permaneció en pie viéndolo. Grulla tuvo que volver por él y empujándolo suavemente e el hombro, lo hizo caminar junto con el resto.

(0)(0)(0)

Cayo la noche en el Valle de la Paz. Gracias a los mensajeros del Palacio de Jade, se les informo a todos sus habitantes de que evacuaran el Valle y que solo se llevaran lo que necesitan.

Todo era conmoción y preocupación en los aldeanos, quienes intentaban apresurarse para salir del Valle. Los cinco apenas llegaron, vieron la gran conmoción.

-Hay que poner a todos a salvo- dijo Tigresa mientras sostenía un farol de luz. Apenas dijo esas palabras, hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió a sujetarse con dolor en su pecho.

-Ven pequeño. Busquemos a tu mama- dijo suavemente Mono mientras sostenía a un pequeño cerdito, para luego correr para buscar a su madre.

-Víbora, reúne a los campesinos del norte- ordeno Tigresa a la mencionada. Ella asintió y comenzó ir en dirección al norte.

-Mantis, los del Sur- dijo nuevamente Tigresa. El pequeño maestro empezó a saltar poco a poco hacia la dirección.

-Grulla. Dales luz- Grulla al escuchar eso, agarro el farol de Tigresa y tomo vuelo. Pero se notaba que se le dificultaba mucho. Tigresa soltó un leve jadeo, para luego caminar a cierta dirección.

Shun llego poco tiempo después al comienzo de las escaleras y al alzar su mirada, vio como Tigresa se acercó a una familia de conejitos, donde la madre no podía empujar el carruaje de su familia. Donde ella hablo con la madre, para luego la felina jalar el carruaje, ayudando a la familia en proceso.

Observo como la pierna derecha de Tigresa se contorsionaba con cada pisada que ella daba, también vio que en ningún instante una de sus patas se soltaba de su pecho, como si tratara de aguantar un inmenso dolor en el área mencionada.

Luego Shun volteo a su derecha donde vio desde la distancia a Víbora, quien se movía débilmente y su cuerpo no se estiraba como es debido por cada vez que ella se arrastraba por el piso.

Luego volteo a su izquierda, donde ahora vio como Mantis saltaba débilmente en el suelo, donde también evitaba ser aplastado por los aldeanos.

Volvió a girar donde observó como Mono cargaba a un pequeño en sus brazos y le preguntaba a cada aldeano que pasaba si conocía al pequeño. Donde presencio como uno de sus brazos estaba inutilizado.

Shun cerro levemente sus ojos, ya que todos tenían heridas y estaban adoloridos. Pero lamentablemente, solo podía ir ayudar a uno….

* * *

**Elecciones;**

**1.- Ayudar a Tigresa.**

**2.- Ayudar a Mono.**

**3.- Ayudar a Víbora.**

**4.- Ayudar a Mantis.**

**5.- No ayudar a Nadie.**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto. **


	8. El Secreto del Rollo

**Bienvenidos nuevamente, los votos han sido contados y al inicio del capítulo descubrirán que Elección fue la ganadora. **

**Lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero estuve actualizando y poniéndome al corriente con otra obra que tengo.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Y recuerden, cada elección afectara la historia de una manera u otra, tanto la trama como las relaciones con los demás personajes.**

**Contestando Review Anónimo;**

Ant; Muchas gracias por tu voto y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.8. El Secreto del Rollo**

El Maestro Shifu se encontraba parado en el comienzo de las escaleras del Salón de los Héroes. Observaba con seriedad el cómo las luces de los ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz estaban alejándose, también no pasó desapercibido que una tormenta se estaba acercando.

A pesar de que no lo demostraba, su interior estaba en conflicto, ya que aún no podía creer que no contenía nada el Rollo del Dragón, se suponía que dentro contendría el secreto para el poder ilimitado. Era lo que la Leyenda decía. Es lo que Oogway dijo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una leve corriente de aire paso por su rostro, el Panda Rojo cerro un poco los ojos y al abrirlos, se encontraba frente a su antiguo discípulo e hijo; Tai Lung

-He vuelto a casa. Maestro- dijo Tai Lung.

-Esta ya no es tu casa. Y yo ya no soy tu maestro- declaro Shifu seriamente y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Si…ya escuché que ya tienes un nuevo favorito, ¿Dónde está ese tal…Shun?, ¿Se asustó con mis mensajes? - declaro Tai Lung riéndose divertido.

-Esta batalla es entre tú y yo- de nuevo declaro Shifu con más seriedad.

Tai Lung fingui una expresión de dolor, para luego darle la espalda al panda rojo- Entonces…¿Entonces así será?- comento el con fingida pena.

-Así es como debe ser- confirmó Shifu con seriedad, antes de ponerse en guardia. Tai Lung solamente le gruño, para después lanzar un grito de batalla y lanzar una patada a Shifu, pero el maestro logro esquivarla al retroceder.

Tai Lung levanto un gran trozo de piedra del suelo y lo aventó al Maestro Shifu, donde el logro destruirla con un puñetazo, pero cuando lo rompió, Tai Lung ya estaba del otro lado, dándole un golpe con fuerza a Shifu, donde este atravesó las grandes puertas del Salón de los Héroes rompiéndola. El panda rojo al recuperarse del golpe, volvió a ponerse en guardia.

-¡Me pudría por 20 años, por culpa de tu debilidad!- exclamo Tai Lung furioso caminando hacia él.

-Obedecer a tu Maestro no es debilidad- exclamo Shifu molesto, asiendo que Tai Lung recordara el pasado.

**Flashback**

Podemos ver como un joven Tai Lung estaba parado enfrente del Maestro Ogway, al igual que de Shifu. El Leopardo de las Nieves tenía una sonrisa de orgullo, al igual que Shifu.

"_Sabias que yo era el guerrero dragón…siempre lo supiste"_

El Maestro Ogway solo volteo a ver un poco a Shifu y negó con su cabeza, para gran asombro e incredibilidad de Shifu y sorpresa de Tai Lung.

"_**Pero cuando Ogway dijo lo contrario. ¿Qué hiciste?"**_

Mientras Ogway se empezaba a retirar, Tai Long volteo hacia Shifu esperando su apoyo, pero el panda rojo solo abrió su boca y no dijo nada, solo agacho su cabeza.

"_**¡¿Qué hiciste?!"**_

La mirada de Tai Lung estaba destrozada e indignada.

**Fin del Flashback**

-¡Nada!- bramo Tai Lung donde ahora su mirada era furia y odio.

-¡No era tu destino ser el Guerrero Dragón!, ¡No es culpa mía!- grito Shifu enojado.

-¡¿Qué no es culpa tuya?!- exclamo Tai Lung antes de comenzar a lanzarle varias armas que estaban de exhibición en el Salón- ¡¿Quién fue quien lleno de sueños mi cabeza?!, ¡¿Quién me entreno hasta que se me rompieran los huesoso?!, ¡¿Quién me negó mi destino?!- bramo lo último lanzando una gran cantidad de armas. Donde el Maestro Shifu demostraba sus grandes habilidades al desviarlas todas y la ultima arma, la hizo girar hasta clavarla en el suelo.

-¡Esa decisión no me correspondía!- se defendió Shifu enojado.

Tai Lung gruño fuertemente y cuando iba agarrar otra arma de otra exhibición, relajo sus músculos para contemplarla un poco más.

Tai Lung volteo a ver a Shifu con una sonrisa- Ahora si…-dijo el mostrando el bastón que le pertenecía a Ogway.

Shifu se enojó por su acción y se lanzó tratando de conectarle una patada al Leopardo, donde el mencionado la bloqueo y cuando Shifu giro para sorprenderlo por la espalda, Tai Lung uso el bastón para atrapar por el cuello al panda rojo, que también lo golpeo con el suelo y comenzó hacer presión. ´

-Dame el Rollo…-pidió Tai Lung mientras aplicaba más fuerza.

-Antes…muerto…-exclamo con voz cortada Shifu viéndolo enojado.

Tai Lung gruño ante esa respuesta, donde ambos hacia fuerza en el bastón para ganar terreno contra el otro. Pero fue tanta fuerza que el bastón se rompió en dos. Shifu miro eso con tristeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse cuando Tai Lung lo pateo hacia una pared. Rápidamente Shifu salto de columna a columna seguido por Tai Lung. En un momento de la contienda los dos rompieron parte del techo del Salón de los Héroes, donde ahora ambos peleaban desde el aire.

Shifu intento agarrar el cuerpo de Tai Lung para que el mencionado recibiera el impacto de la caída, pero el Leopardo se dio cuenta de su acción y rápidamente se solto de su agarre, donde ahora el Leopardo uso el cuerpo de Shifu para que el mencionado rompiera la parte del techo. Y antes de que tocaran el piso, Tai Lung le dio una patada a Shifu, donde este cayó herido y agotado. Tai Lung llego a una parte donde aún tenía unas velas, donde prendió sus patas delanteras con el fuego.

-¡todo lo que hice fue para que estuvieras orgullo!- exclamaba Tai Lung golpeando sin piedad a Shifu- ¡Dime que estas orgulloso, Shifu!, ¡DIMELO!- grito el antes de golpear a Shifu, donde este llego al inicio del estanque del Salon, donde ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. Tai Lung apago el fuego de sus patas.

-Yo…siempre estuve…orgulloso de ti. Desde el primer momento…siempre estuve orgulloso…-confeso Shifu cansado y con tristeza en su voz. Eso provoco que Tai Lung se detuviera para mirarlo.

-Y fue ese mismo orgullo…lo que me cegó…te amaba tanto que no podía ver…en lo que te convertías…en lo que yo te convertía. Losiento- declaro Shifu arrepentido y viendo con tristeza a quien algún tiempo fue su hijo. Tai Lung se quedo quieto todo el momento y parecía que las palabras de Shifu le estaban dando efecto, pero Tai Lung gruño molesto, antes de agarrar a Shifu de sucuello.

-No quiero tus disculpas- declaro Tai Lung enojado- ¡Quiero mi Rollo! - dijo el mientras alzaba a Shifu, pero al momento de alzarlo, vio que la estatua del Dragón Dorado no tenía el Rollo.

-¡¿Dónde ESTA?!- bramo Tai Lung azotando con fuerza y ahorcando mas a Shifu.

-El…Guerrero Dragón…ya debió de cruzar…China con el Rollo…a salvo…tu…nunca lo veras…Tai Lung- hablo Shifu con voz cortada y casi inaudible. El Leopardo de las Nieves lo miro con odio, para después extender sus garras.

-¡Oye, Horrendo!- grito una voz en la entrada del Salón de los Héroes, Tai Lung volteo hacia atrás para ver a….

**(0)(0)(0)**

**Hace unos Minutos Antes**

_En las colinas de un bosque de Bambu, podemos presenciar el sonido de algo cayéndose con fuerza y entre alguna maleza, apareció un niño Halcón. El pequeño estaba con algunas cortadas en su cuerpo y su vestimenta solo tenía un pantalón gastado y roto._

_También era notoria la falta de higiene que tenía por el olor que enmendaba su cuerpo, pero el pequeño no le importo eso, ya que, levantándose lentamente, camino hacia un peñasco sobre saliente del suelo, el miro fijamente arriba y salto. En el aire movía frenéticamente sus alas para poder volar, pero por más que aleteaba o se esforzaba, no podía mantenerse en el aire o ni siquiera volar._

_Eso provoco que el pequeño cayera contra el suelo con fuerza y quedando boca arriba, pero ahora esta vez no se levantó y no hizo ningún movimiento, con excepción de su cuerpo temblando y el único sonido era el de sus lloriqueos._

_-¿Por qué…por qué soy tan…inútil?- susurro el con pena, para luego hacerse bolita en su cuerpo para abrazarse a sí mismo._

_-¿Por qué?- cuestiono el destrozado antes de romper en llanto…_

-¡Mmm!...-Tigresa se detuvo en el camino y dejaba de jalar el carruaje de la familia de los conejitos, solo para cerrar sus ojos y mandíbula tratando de aguantar el dolor que tenía en su costado del pecho

-¿Maestra Tigresa?...-la mencionada volvió abrir sus ojos para voltear atrás, solo para ver la mirada preocupante de la madre de los conejitos- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si…lo estoy…-contesto Tigresa rápidamente, ya que vio las expresiones asustadas de los pequeños conejitos y lo que menos quería era preocuparlos. Tigresa volteo para poder seguir jalando el carruaje, pero la madre de los conejitos se dio cuenta que la Maestra de Kung Fu estaba lastimada, ya que no se pasó desapercibido la pierna que se contorsionaba con cada pisada que ella daba y cuando iba a levantarse para poder decirle a la Maestra que no se preocupara por ellos…

-Maestra Tigresa- hablo Shun con una reverencia a ella, para luego acercarse y agarrar la barra donde la felina tenía su pata- Permítame ayudarla- pidió el amablemente.

Tigresa estaba algo sorprendida por verlo, pero salió de su confusión cuando sintió levemente el rose del ala del Halcón con su pata, lo que permitió que ella le diera la barra.

-Vámonos- declaro Shun con una leve sonrisa a la madre de los conejitos, haciendo que ella se sentara, permitiendo que el ave empujara el carruaje.

Shun y Tigresa caminaba alado de cada uno y ninguno hablaba, era más que obvio que la situación presente era más importante. Hace unos momentos, Shun supo a quién debería de ir ayudar, admitía que puede ser que los demás cinco Furiosos podrían necesitar más ayuda, pero…no podía evitarlo…el ver como ella estaba herida…su cuerpo se movió solo y fue directo con la felina.

Mientras que, en la mente de Tigresa, debía de reconocerlo, pensó que el Halcón quería estar solo después de la decepción que se llevó al descubrir que no tenía nada el Rollo del Dragón, la verdad ella misma se sentía frustrada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía…

-Mira. El Guerrero Dragon…-los pensamientos de Tigresa fueron interrumpidos cuando logro escuchar como unos aldeanos hablaban sarcásticamente y señalando a Shun.

Tigresa tuvo la intención de ir a decirles que no era justo que lo culpaban por esto, pero Shun la detuvo poniendo su ala en uno de sus hombros.

Después de ese inconveniente, se notaba que Shun caminaba rápidamente entre la multitud, para intentar esquivar las miradas que los ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz le dirigían. Ya que esas mismas miradas le recordaba mucho su pasado…

-Lo siento…-Tigresa hablo repentinamente, llamando la atención del Halcon.

-¿De qué?- cuestiono el confundido.

-Por haber tenido la intención de detener a Tai Lung con los demás. Si no hubiéramos ido, todos nosotros no estaríamos tan lastimados- explico ella mientras se frotaba su costado para enfatizar su punto.

Shun se quedó pensando en su respuesta, para después soltar un suspiro- Lo comprendo Maes…digo, Tigresa. Solo querías protegerlos- dijo el señalando a los ciudadanos.

Tigresa no le contesto, en vez de eso, desvió la mirada. Ya que no solo lo hizo para proteger el Valle…quería probarse a sí misma, quería demostrar que podría vencer a Tai Lung sola, demostrarle a Shifu que podía hacerlo.

Pero…fallo. Si sus amigos no hubieran ido con ella, tal vez ya estaría muerta por el Leopardo de las Nieves…arriesgo la vida de sus amigos…le fallo a su maestro…su padre…

Tigresa fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Shun puso su ala en su hombro, haciendo que ella lo volteara a verlo.

-Me alegro que se encuentre bien- confeso Shun con una leve sonrisa, Tigresa lo miro con sorpresa, pero no pudo verlo y sonreírle levemente.

Ambos empezaron a seguir con su caminata, hasta que empezaron a salir del Valle de la Paz, donde se despidieron de la familia de conejitos y se reunieron con los demás Furiosos, sin contar a Mono.

-Tigresa, Shun- dijo Víbora contenta de ver a ambos. Tigresa asintió con su cabeza y el levanto su ala.

-Espero que hayas ayudado suficiente- dijo Mantis con sarcasmo a Shun, donde el ave se extrañó del comportamiento del pequeño insecto.

-¿Dónde está Mono?- pregunto Tigresa extrañada.

-El sigue buscando a la madre del pequeño que tenía en sus brazos- respondió Grulla.

-Muy bien, una vez que llegue. Nos iremos de inmediato- ordeno Tigresa a los demás.

-Oh y antes de que se me olvidé- dijo Grulla llamando la atención de todos- Vi a un anciano sentado cerca de la orilla del Rio, intenté llamarlo, pero parecía que no me escuchaba- dijo el extrañado y confundido.

Tigresa estaba a punto de ordenarle a Mantis y Vibora que fueran a por el anciano…

-Iré yo- dijo Shun a todos- No tardare.

Shun rápidamente bajo corriendo al pueblo nuevamente, seguido por las miradas de los demás.

-Esperemos que no tarde- dijo Mantis encogiéndose de hombros, Grulla asintió con su cabeza, Víbora solo o miro con preocupación, mientras que Tigresa entrecerró sus ojos y apretó su puño.

(0)(0)(0)

Shun corría por las orillas del Rio que atravesaba por el Valle, donde él desde la distancia vio a alguien sentado por un puente de piedra.

Shun corrió rápidamente hacia la persona, donde al verlo más de cerca, vio con sorpresa que se trataba de una Tortuga de las Galápagos, su piel era Café con Blanco, al igual que su caparazón y sus ojos eran azules

Shun siguió mirando a la tortuga, que le recordaba mucho al Maestro Ogway. La tortuga estaba cocinando en una pequeña olla pequeña unos panes de frijol.

-No te enseñaron que es de mala educación observar a las personas fijamente- dijo la Tortuga sin despejar su mirada a su comida.

Shun reacciono al escuchar esas palabras- Oh…lo siento…-dijo el apenado y avergonzado, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza- Señor, venga conmigo, el Valle tienen que ser evacuado.

La tortuga no le respondió, solamente siguió haciendo su comida, provocando que Shun se desesperará.

-Señor, ¿no me escucho?, dije que…-

-Si te escuche- respondió la tortuga con tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces porque no…?- su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando la tortuga lo golpeo en su cabeza.

-¡Auch!, ¡Oiga!- se quejó Shun mirando con molestia a la tortuga, la cual saco un pan de frijol de la olla.

-Ten. Si quieres que me vaya, tienes que comértelo- ordeno la tortuga extendiendo el pan. Shun ahora lo miro seriamente y cuidadosamente agarro el pan, donde ahora miraba con desconfianza a la tortuga.

-Disfruta.

Shun lo miro con desconfianza, antes de comer un poco el pan de frijol y apenas estaba en su boca, lo comenzó a disfrutar.

-Que delicia…sin duda es el mejor pan de frijol que he comido-admitió Shun comiéndose el Pan Completo. La vieja Tortuga solo sonríe, para después levantarse.

-Qué bueno que te guste. Mi receta secreta es nada- comento la tortuga comenzando a caminar, aunque sus palabras confundieron al Halcón.

-¿Ah que se refiere con "nada"?, ¿no tienen nada en especial?- cuestiono Shun confundido.

-No hizo falta. Se volvió especial cuando creíste que era especial- hablo con una sonrisa la tortuga- Y mi nombre es Yung…-se presentó la tortuga, antes de seguir caminando.

Shun se quedó quieto sin mover ningún centímetro de su cuerpo, ya que las palabras que esa tortuga que le dijo…

Rápidamente Shun entre su ropa saco el Rollo del Dragón que por suerte lo tenía consigo, y al abrirlo se percató que efectivamente, el rollo no tenía nada…pero ahora al verlo, descubrió que el Rollo si tenía algo. Eso algo era que su papel era un brillante dorado, el cual reflejaba a…

Shun abrió sus ojos impactados al por fin descubrir el mensaje que el Maestro Ogway dejo en el Rollo…eso del quien vea el contenido del Rollo obtendría la respuesta para el poder ilimitado, lograr lo imposible…solo estaba…

Shun ahora miro hacia la dirección donde estaba el Palacio de Jade. Supo por fin lo que necesitaba para vencer a Tai Lung. Rápidamente empezó a correr, no tenía tiempo que perder, sino se apresuraba, entonces el Maestro Shifu podría…

Sacudió su cabeza al tener esos pensamientos, y logro llegar al comienzo de las escaleras para el Palacio…

-¡Espera!- Shun se detuvo cuando alguien le grito, volteo atrás para ver como Tigresa corría en sus cuatro patas, una vez que llego con él, la maestra respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Maestra?- cuestiono Shun confundido, por un momento pensó que ella junto con los demás se habían ido.

-¡¿Qué es lo que yo estoy haciendo?!- exclamo Tigresa incrédula y viéndolo con enojo- ¡Se suponía que tu vendrías con nosotros!, ¡Tienes suerte que yo decidiera a buscarte!, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- bramo Tigresa molesta.

-…Voy a pelear contra Tai Lung- contesto Shun decidido, para gran asombro de Tigresa.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!, ¡El Maestro Shifu…!

-Se lo que dijo- interrumpió Shun a Tigresa- Pero no permitiré que el muera…después de todo, soy el Guerrero Dragón- contesto el dándole la espalda a Tigresa.

Shun al ya no escuchar nada de Tigresa, el cual solo se podía escuchar la respiración de la felina, el decidió seguir con su camino.

-No podrás contra Tai Lung…

-Gracias- respondió Shun con sarcasmo.

-…No sin ayuda…

Shun se giró un poco, solo para ver como Tigresa caminaba ahora a su lado, aunque eso si, volviendo agarrarse su costado.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste, peleare a tu lado.

-Maestra Tigresa, con su debido respeto…-comento Shun viendo como la felina se agarraba aun su parte lastimada.

Tigresa se percató de eso, para verlo fijamente- No es la primera vez que me enfrento a un enemigo en malas condiciones y si mueres sabiendo que te deje solo, no me lo perdonaría…además, no eres el único que se preocupa por Shifu.

Shun no supo que contestar a eso, donde solo vio como Tigresa caminaba hacia la cima….

* * *

**Elecciones;**

**1.- Pelear contra Tai Lung, con ayuda de Tigresa**

**2.- Pelear solo contra Tai Lung.**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto.**


	9. Inicia la Leyenda

**Bienvenidos nuevamente, los votos han sido contados y al inicio del capítulo descubrirán que Elección fue la ganadora.**

**Hemos llegado al capítulo final de esta historia…la cual me gustó mucho y espero que a todos les haya gustado igual, pero alégrense, porque tengo una noticia que les aseguro que les encantara.**

**Al final del capítulo se encontrará, porque por el momento disfrutemos del capítulo.**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Y recuerden, "**_Cada elección afectara la historia de una manera u otra, tanto la trama como las relaciones con los demás personajes"_

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.9. Inicia la Leyenda**

-¡Oye, horrendo!- Tai Lung volteo atrás molesto por el insulto escuchado y a quien vio era a Shun que lo miraba molesto.

Tai Lung se confundió por ver a la ave- ¿Quién eres tú? - cuestiono con amenaza.

Shun se puso en posición defensiva - Yo soy el Guerrero Dragón- respondió con seriedad.

Tai Lung soltó una risa burlona- ¿Tu? - menciono con burla y aventaba el cuerpo de Shifu al suelo- ¿Eres el guerrero que fue enviado por el mismísimo destino? - cuestiono riéndose un poco.

-Yo no sé si fui enviado por el destino, lo único que sé es que te derrotaremos- dijo seriamente Shun.

Aunque sus palabras confundieron a Tai Lung- ¿Derrotaremos? –repitió lo último confundido.

Shun antes de contestarle, en el extremo de una de las puertas destruidas del Salón de los Héroes, apareció Tigresa. La Maestra logro distinguir a su maestro en el suelo totalmente herido, apenas si podía distinguir que estaba respirando. Eso provoco que ella se enojara más y le gruñera a Tai Lung.

El Leopardo de las Nieves se rio al ver a Tigresa- Vaya, nunca pensé que el "_Guerrero Dragón_" necesitaba ayuda para sus peleas- menciono con burla, para luego mirar fijamente a Tigresa- Y miren a quien tenemos, ¿Has venido para la revancha?

-Vengo para terminar lo que empecé- respondió Tigresa poniéndose en guardia.

-Hm, por favor, no me hagas reír- comento Tai Lung con burla- Si no tuviste oportunidad contra mi cuando peleas junto con tus compañeros, ¿Ahora por qué piensas que tienes oportunidad contra mí? - cuestiono confiado. Tigresa no le respondió, solamente le soltó un gruñido.

-Porque usaremos esto- respondió Shun sacando en sus pantalones el Rollo del Dragón.

Al ver el objeto, Tai Lung abrió sus ojos, para después mostrar una mirada severa- ¡Dámelo! - ordeno con enojo.

Shun guardo el Rollo nuevamente en sus pantalones- Si lo quieres. Ven por el- menciono con burla y poniéndose en guardia, al igual que Tigresa.

En cámara lenta Tai Lung empezó a correr de sus cuatro extremidades hacia Shun, la cara del Halcón estaba en total seriedad para poco a poco mostrar asombro y en Tigresa se notaba más sus gestos de enfado de la felina.

En el exterior del Palacio, solo notamos como Tai Lung y Shun salieron volando, por la intensidad del golpe el Rollo del Dragón salió volando. Al notar eso, tanto el Leopardo de las Nieves como el Halcón lo agarraron con fuerza e intentaba quitárselo a su adversario.

Shun con su otra ala le dio un golpe en el rostro a Tai Lung, pero este le contrataco con un rodillazo en su cuerpo. El Halcón aterrizo en donde eran los tejados que se usaron para las gradas de los espectadores del Evento del Guerrero Dragón, el Leopardo aterrizo perfectamente en el techo y sonreía mientras observaba como el Rollo se caia con dirección a él. Pero justo cuando lo agarró, Tigresa apareció a su espalda y le dio una patada en su pata delantera que tenía el Rollo, haciendo que saliera volando hacia el cielo, eso provoco la furia del Leopardo que ataco con furia a Tigresa. Ella, aunque al principio se estaba defendiendo de los ataques del Leopardo, aun se encontraba herida y agotada, por lo que apenas pudo darle unos golpes al Leopardo, mientras que este le daba tremendos golpes en su cuerpo.

Finalmente, el Leopardo le dio un puñetazo en el pecho de la felina, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrechara con un árbol cercano y se rompiera.

Tai Lung sonrió con burla y nuevamente tuvo intenciones de agarrar el Rollo, pero Shun hizo de nuevo aparición y lo tomo entre su garra. Rápidamente el Halcón empezó a correr escaleras abajo.

-Tai Lung gruño furioso- ¡Ese Rollo es mío! - exclamo furioso mientras corría en persecución hacia el Halcón.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué tu nombre no está escrito en el Rollo? - se burló Shun con una leve sonrisa, para gran furia del Leopardo de las Nieves, quien se abalanzo contra el Halcón, provocando que ambos comenzaran a rodar escaleras abajo.

(0)(0)(0)

Un poco en la cima, Tigresa seguía en el acostada boca arriba en el suelo mientras recuperaba un poco el aire. Los ataques del Leopardo eran sin duda más fuertes de lo que recordaba en el Puente, comprendió que Tai Lung se estaba limitando contra ellos la vez anterior, estaba guardando sus energías contra Shifu y el Guerrero Dragón, pensó ella.

Tigresa salió de sus pensamientos cuando su cuerpo sufrió un repentino ataque de tos. Cuando paro, giro su cabeza de lado y miro que en el suelo había sangre. Su sangre. La felina comprendió que acababa de toser sangre.

Para muchos, eso era señal de que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo y que necesitaba un buen descanso. Pero no para ella. Su orgullo y espíritu de guerrera le impedía que se quedara en el suelo acostada a descansar, mientras que el temible Leopardo peleaba contra Shun, tal vez el Halcón podría vencerlo con un auténtico milagro. Pero tenía que ayudarlo con lo más que podía hacer.

-Ugh…-soltó un quejido de dolor Tigresa mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. Una vez conseguido, se acercó al borde de las escaleras para mirar cómo tanto el Leopardo como el Halcón estaban empezando a llegar al Valle.

-Lo que faltaba- susurro Tigresa con una expresión de dolor y empezando a correr para apoyar a Shun, aunque lo hacía despacio, porque una pata delantera se agarraba su abdomen.

(0)(0)(0)

Shun cuando sintió como él y el Leopardo de las Nieves estaban llegando al final de las escaleras, usando todas las fuerzas que tenía, golpeo a su enemigo en su abdomen, haciendo que el Leopardo saliera volando y se estrechara con fuerza en el marco que estaban en la entrada que iniciaba las escaleras.

Tai Lung se estrechó con fuerza en el pequeño centro del Valle que tenía una fuente en medio, mientras que Shun llego a lo que es del otro lado de la fuente. El Leopardo de las Nieves se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la fuente. Shun imito su acción y ambos se marraban con seriedad.

El Leopardo de las Nieves soltó una leve risa-Nada mal…-confeso con una sonrisa burlesca- Aunque no eres nada de la batalla legendaria que esperaba.

-Apenas estoy comenzando. Tai Lung- declaro Shun sin miedo alguno.

-Actitud de guerrero, me gusta- confeso Tai Lung- Aunque dime algo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Shifu?

-Una semana- contesto Shun seriamente.

Eso hizo que el Leopardo soltara unas breves risas- Una semana…-susurro divertido, para luego su rostro desfigurarse de enojo- ¿Entonces cómo fue que te escogieron para ser el Guerrero Dragón? - inquirió enojado.

Shun se encogió de hombros- Para ser sincero contigo, no tengo ni idea. Puedes llamarlo suerte o incluso accidente. Pero el Maestro Oogway declara que los accidentes no existen, que todo sucede por el destino- explico seriamente mientras recogía el Rollo del Dragón y de nuevo lo guardaba en su pantalón.

Tai Lung se detuvo de caminar, haciendo que Shun también dejara de hacerlo. El Halcón miraba como el rostro del Leopardo de las Nieves se mostraba mucho más furioso e incluso gruñía de ira.

-¡Yo me merezco ser el Guerrero Dragón! ¡Yo y nadie más! - bramo furioso antes de lanzarse hacia el Halcón.

Shun se concentró en lo que se avecinaba, cuando vio como Tai Lung le lanzo una patada hacia su cara, él se agacho a tiempo para intentar contrarrestarlo con un golpe de su ala derecha, pero el Leopardo bloqueo el ataque y aprovechando la cercanía, le propio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen.

-Ug…-soltó un quejido Shun por la intensidad del impactado del golpe, el momento en que Tai Lung iba a volver a golpearlo, sintió como alguien le agarraba su cola, para después sentir un fuerte estirón y ser lanzado hacia un puesto de comida.

-Gracias…-susurro Shun tratando de recuperar el aire.

-No lo menciones aun- dijo Tigresa mientras con su pata delantera derecha se agarraba su abdomen con fuerza.

Tai Lung salió del puesto de comida lleno de sopa de tallarines, provocando un mayor enfurecimiento-¡Malditos!- bramo furioso volviendo a lanzarse contra ellos.

Shun y Tigresa trataban de pelear y trabajar en equipo contra de Tai Lung, el problema es que aparte de que la Maestra del estilo del Tigre estaba agotada haciendo que sus ataques fueran algo débiles y lentos, su coordinación no era la mejor, aunque no era del nada sorprendente, porque apenas se conocieron unos pocos días.

Tai Lung con sus grandes brazos bloqueo al mismo tiempo una patada de Shun y un puñetazo de Tigresa, para luego hacer una patada circular que derribo a ambos. Al momento en que Shun cayó al suelo, nuevamente el Rollo salió de sus ropas y comenzó a rodar por el camino del Valle.

Shun rápidamente se levantó y empezó a correr para recuperar el Rollo, Tai Lung iba hacer lo mismo, pero antes de eso, abrió repentinamente sus ojos y se cortó su respiración. Eso se debía porque Tigresa logro colgarse en la espalda del Leopardo y empezó a estrangularlo con un brazo y con el otro aplicaba más fuerza. El malvado Leopardo comenzó a retorcerse y a girar tratando de quitarse a la Maestra de su espalda. Incluso con ayuda de su codo, empezó a golpear salvajemente el abdomen de la felina, pero Tigresa a pesar de sentir un gran dolor por los golpes, no se soltaba. Tai Lung comenzó hartarse de la felina y en un momento, logro distinguir la cola de Tigresa. Rápidamente la agarro y dando un fuerte tirón, logro que Tigresa se soltara, para luego con su pierna conectar un fuerte golpe en su abdomen, haciendo que Tigresa escupiera tanto saliva como sangre por el impacto. Tai Lung no acababa, porque después le conectara una fuerte patada en su mandíbula, haciendo que el cuerpo de Tigresa saliera por los aires.

Shun pudo alcanzar el Rollo al llegar a un puente de piedra, agachándose tomo el Rollo, pero antes de guardarlo, vio como una sombra lo cubrió ligeramente y al alzar la mirada, aunque solo pudo distinguir una mancha naranja, supo quién era…

-¡Tigresa!- exclamo Shun preocupado y alarmado, solamente observaba como el cuerpo de la felina seguía volando, hasta que la perdió por culpa de un edificio grande.

El Halcón preocupado por la Maestra, empezó a correr hacia el edificio para luego comenzar a subirlo. Y comenzó a subirlo mucho más veloz cuando se dio cuenta que Tai Lung corría hacia él.

Casi llegando a la cima, sintió como el edificio se derrumbada provocado por una patada del Leopardo. Shun rápidamente siguió subiendo, hasta finalmente llegar a la cima, dio un gran salto, puso el Rollo en sus garras, extendió sus alas y comenzó a planear en el aire.

Pensó que estaría un poco a salvo, pero estuvo equivocado porque Tai Lung también dio un potente salto y logro superar de altura al Halcón. El Leopardo le dio tremenda patada en la espalda del Halcón, haciendo que se estrechara fuertemente al suelo, rápidamente Tai Lung cayó en picada hacia el Halcón, quien, agotado y lastimado, no pudo esquivar el golpe.

Al momento de que el Leopardo cayó al suelo, genero una gran cortina de humo de escombros y tierra. Una vez que empezó a dispersarse, notamos como en un gran cráter y que Shun estaba en el suelo jadeando e inhalando para recuperarse del ataque, también sus plumas y ropa estaban totalmente sucias o rota en caso de la vestimenta.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, noto como estaba cerca del negocio del Sr. Ping y noto que en su entrada estaba bloqueada por los escombros rotos del marco de su tienda, pero lo que preocupo al Halcón es que en recargada en los escombros se encontraba Tigresa boca arriba.

La Maestra estaba completamente abatida. Apenas logra respirar con bastante dificultad, eso era notorio por el poco movimiento de su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente, su ropa estaba algo desgarrada, su pelaje totalmente sucio y su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento.

Shun sabía que Tigresa ya no podría levantarse y no la culpaba. La Maestra a demostrado su fuerza y valentía, ahora le toca a él, pensó el Halcon.

Intentaba arrastrarse hacia el Rollo del Dragón, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo, apareció Tai Lung y lo agarro- Por fin…oh si…-hablo emocionado y quitaba el cilindro para sacar el Rollo- ¡El Poder del Rollo del Dragón es mío! - exclamó emocionado y abriendo el pergamino, pero su expresión de emoción fue remplazada por una de confusión. Cerro el pergamino y lo volvió a abrir- ¡No hay nada! - grito incrédulo.

-Hm…yo tampoco lo comprendió desde un principio- susurro Shun mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tai Lung confundido y molesto, al tiempo que dejaba caer el Rollo.

Shun agacho su mirada y vio su rostro reflejado en la dorada página- El poder ilimitado, todo lo que se necesita para ser invencible, es simplemente creer. Creer en ti.

-¿Cómo?- hablo el Leopardo furioso.

-El poder y conocimiento absoluto no puede darte un simple Rollo, ni nadie más. El rollo solo te muestra tu reflejo, porque con eso te dice que está dentro de ti- explico con una leve sonrisa y sin despejar la mirada en el Rollo.

Aunque Tai Lung no se tomó nada bien esas palabras. Tanto anhelaba el Rollo, tantos años de dedicación, esfuerzo, trabajo duro…para nada. El Leopardo lanzo un rugido de furia mientras lanzaba un ataque a los nervios al Halcón, pero este sin saber cómo, esquivo el ataque moviendo su cuerpo para un lado, para luego darle un empujón al Leopardo. El mencionado en su ciega furia, lanzaba golpe tras ataque tras ataque y todos eran bloqueados, esquivados e incluso redirigidos por un Shun tranquilo. El Halcón esquivo el siguiente ataque, para luego agarrar el brazo de Tai Lung y estrecharlo con fuerza en un muro e incluso lo atravesó.

Tai Lung saltó a través de la nube de polvo y realizó una patada giratoria, que fue bloqueada fácilmente. Cada vez que lanzaba un golpe, era contrarrestado por Shun. Muchos creerían que recibió algún poder milagroso por lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque en parte si lo estaba haciendo, él estaba usando el poder del Rollo del Dragón. Creer en uno mismo.

Shun esquivo una patada giratoria del Leopardo, el Halcon dio un leve salto, retrajo sus garras y las extendió para darle una patada con ambas patas en la espalda de Tai Lung. El mencionado empezó a rodar con gran fuerza, hasta que logro detenerse cuando volvió atravesar una casa.

-Eso fue por Tigresa- dijo Shun seriamente.

El Leopardo se puso de pie y con un rugido de furia, corrió hacia el Halcón a toda velocidad. Shun espero en todo momento y pacientemente que su oponente estuviera enfrente suyo. Al momento en que Tai Lung salto hacia él, en cámara lenta, Shun dio una voltereta a su espalda apoyando sus alas en el suelo, haciendo que girara atrás y ambas garras le dieron un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula del Leopardo. Fue tan poderosa que incluso lo mando a volar hacia el aire.

Shun una vez que acabo su voltereta, volteo hacia arriba para esperar a Tai Lung, pasaron los segundos y no aparecía. Hasta que Shun vio una mancha en el cielo, al igual que un grito proveniente de Tai Lung que seguía cayendo a toda velocidad. Shun dio otra voltereta hacia atrás.

**¡PUG!**

Un gran estruendo se escuchó por la dolorosa caída del Leopardo, una gran cortina de humo de suciedad y polvo voló en el aire. Una vez que la nube de tierra se despejó, se observaba en el suelo un agujero en forma de Tai Lung.

-Wow…nunca pensé que era cierto esa historias infantiles- comento Shun sorprendido y divertido haciendo referencia el agujero en forma del malvado Leopardo.

El mencionado empezó a salir de su agujero-Tú ... no puedes ... vencerme- dijo entre jadeos y poniéndose enfrente de Shun tambaleándose-¡Solo eres un Ave…estúpido…e inútil!- declaro molesto y lanzando un golpe de palma hacia el Halcón, pero este le golpeo a gran velocidad en su rodilla, obligándolo arrodillarse y agarrarlo de su dedo

-Yo no soy un Ave estúpido e inútil- menciono Shun suavemente- ¡Soy el Halcón que te derroto!- sentencio divertido, para luego levantar una de sus garras.

Tai Lung mostro miedo al ver la acción de Shun- ¡La Llave Dactilar Wuxi!- hablo espantado.

-¡Ah! ¿Conoces la llave?- cuestiono Shun maliciosamente.

-Fanfarrón ¡Fanfarrón!...Shifu no te enseñó eso-dijo Tai Lung tratando de lucirse valiente, pero estaba asustado y eso Shun lo noto.

-Tienes razón, no lo hizo. Simplemente yo lo descubrí- confeso Shun antes de bajar su garra.

(0)(0)(0)

Desde la distancia, todos los aldeanos del Valle de la Paz notaron como su hogar se ligero una gran onda de luz dorada, creando una gran cortina de polvo.

Muchos no estaban seguros de regresar o no, pero como ya no escuchaban los sonidos de la batalla que se había generado, decidieron volver. Conforme caminaban por el Valle, el humo seguía en el aire, hasta que unos aldeanos que estaban enfrente de todos notaron algo.

-El Guerrero Dragón…-hablo un aldeano impactado por que en la cortina de humo se notaba una figura impotente e incluso se notaba como si tuviera una capa, dando un aspecto místico. Una vez que se empezó a despejar el humo, la figura era Shun quien caminaba y la capa en realidad era el brazo de Tigresa que estaba alrededor del Halcón.

Shun estaba ayudando a Tigresa a caminar y que estuviera en pie, al alzar la mirada vio los rostros sorprendidos e impactados de los aldeanos del Valle de la Paz, no paso ningún segundo cuando todos ellos empezaron a idolatrar y gritar al Halcon.

-¡Guerrero Dragón! ¡Guerrero Dragón! - gritaban los aldeanos emocionados y eufóricos, Shun no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción, incluso sintió como sujetaron a Tigresa, para luego unos cerdos lo alzaban.

Aunque Shun de verdad le encantaba este momento, no podía dejar a Tigresa herida, tenía que encontrar a un doctor de inmediato. Aunque al momento en que lo bajaron los cerdos, los demás integrantes de los Furiosos aparecieron y ayudaron a su Líder y amiga.

-Vamos Tigresa- susurro Vibora preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

-Es…Esperen…-pido en voz baja y abriendo sus ojos.

Todos los aldeanos guardaron silencio al ver como la Maestra Tigresa se ponía de pie temblorosamente y se puso enfrente Shun.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, puso su puño en su palma y se inclinó ante el- Maestro- dijo respetuosamente.

-Maestro- hablaron los demás e imitaban la acción de la felina, todos los aldeanos también imitaron la acción de los Maestros.

Shun supo que, con ese aspecto, los Cinco Furiosos lo reconocían como un compañero Maestro y los Aldeanos lo reconocían como un Héroe, su salvador y su Guerrero Dragón. También vio como Tigresa le dedico una sonrisa, antes de ser llevada por su equipo a que le atendieran sus heridas.

El Halcón tenía intenciones de seguirlos, pero-….¡Maestro Shifu!- exclamo alarmado y corriendo hacia la dirección del Palacio de Jade, más en específico, al Salón de los Héroes. Al momento en que llego a la entrada del Salón, pudo ver como Shifu seguía tirado en el suelo.

-¡Maestro Shifu!- grito Shun espantado, para luego correr hacia el Panda rojo y agarralo entre sus alas.

Shifu abrió sus ojos al ver al Halcón- Shun ¡Estas vivo! ¿O estamos muertos? - dijo lo último confundido.

Shun rodo un poco los ojos por lo último, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza- No maestro…estamos vivos, derrote a Tai Lung con ayuda de Tigresa- explicó suavemente.

Shifu sonrio débilmente al escuchar eso- Wow…es como lo dijo Oogway. Has traído la Paz al Valle y a mí. Tu eres el Guerrero Dragon…gracias…gracias…gracias…-susurro cada vez más débilmente, hasta cerrar sus ojos.

Shun se sintió con una gran tristeza en su corazón e incluso empezó aguantar las lágrimas en sus ojos-Muchas gracias Maestro…le juro, que su sacrificio no será en vano- prometió con decisión.

-No estoy muerto- hablo repentinamente Shifu con los ojos cerrados, sorprendiendo a Shun-solo estoy en paz. Por fin- explico tranquilamente.

Shun solto un suspiro de alivio y sin decir ninguna palabra, se acostó a lado del Panda rojo y siguió su ejemplo. Cerro sus ojos para descansar y estar en Paz, todo eso con una sonrisa.

* * *

**FIN**

**Hemos llegado al final, muchas gracias a todos quienes la han seguido y dejado sus comentarios como sus votos. Sin ellos, la historia no hubiera sido lo mismo.**

**Antes de dar el anuncio, tengo dos cosas que decir. La primera es decir todas las posibilidades que se pudo haber abierta en las elecciones anteriores;**

*** Cap.2;** Ustedes eligieron ver el Torneo en el Publico. Si se hubiera votado por verlo en el tejado o en la copa de los árboles, Shun no hubiera llegado a tiempo de rescatar a la niña sin recibir daño, habría adquirido un corte en su pecho.

*** Cap.3;** Ustedes votaron por mostrar más respeto. Si se hubiera actuado neutral, los Cinco tendrían pensamientos mixtos ante Shun y si se hubiera actuado más serio, los Cinco pensarían que Shun es un presumido, dando una mala impresión ante ellos.

*** Cap.4;** Ustedes votaron por Practicar en el Salón de Entrenamiento. Si se hubiera elegido por seguir a la sabia tortuga, Shun y Oogway hubieran tenido una interesante platica relacionada con el Halcón. Y si se hubiera escogido el ir a descansar, a la mañana siguiente tendría una charla entre los Cinco Furiosos Tranquila o Normal o Distante, dependiendo de la elección anterior.

*** Cap.5;** Ustedes votaron por aceptar el duelo de Tigresa, lo que permitió que Shun y ella se conocieran más, logrando aumentar su relación, pero disminuyendo la relación con Víbora y Mantis. Si se hubiera escogido ir con ambos Maestros, pasaba lo contario, la relación de Víbora y Mantis aumentaría, pero con Tigresa disminuiría.

*** Cap.6;** Ustedes votaron por irse de inmediato. Si se hubiera elegido irse por la mañana, Shifu y Shun se darían cuenta que los Cinco Furiosos se fueron, dando la posibilidad que ambos fueran a su rescate o solamente Shifu mientras que Shun se quedaba a entrenar en el Palacio de Jade.

*** Cap.7;** Ustedes votaron por la Concentración. Esta cualidad ayudo para enfrentar a Tai Lung de manera tranquila. Si hubiera sido Fuerza, se pelearía con una técnica más agresivo. Agilidad, una técnica más improvisada. Velocidad, una técnica mucho más rápida. Y Resistencia, con una técnica de soportar los golpes.

*** Cap.8;** Ustedes votaron por ayudar a Tigresa, logrando que creciera más la relación con ella, dependiendo a quien se ayudaba, crecía la relación entre ambos personajes.

*** Cap.9; **Ustedes votaron enfrentarse a Tai Lung con Tigresa. Si se hubiera escogido pelear solo, la relación con Tigresa hubiera disminuido un poco y Shun hubiera obtenido una cicatriz en su ojo por la pelea contra el Leopardo.

**Como se dieron cuenta, por más que insignificantes eran algunas elecciones, si se hubiera cambiado el rumbo de la historia.**

**Antes de finalizar y dar el mensaje, disfruten de la siguiente escena...**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Vemos como Shun corría y daba saltos hábiles hacia la dirección hacia el Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial.

"_Hace una semana llegue al Valle de la Paz en búsqueda de un trabajo para poder seguir con mi viaje ¿Qué viaje? no tengo ni idea, desde que tengo memoria nunca he pertenecido a un lugar, siempre me habían tratado como un marginado por que no…"_

Shun hizo un gesto de molestia mientras seguía corriendo.

"_Eso ahora no importa. Ahora he hecho más de lo que pensé que haría en mi vida; Mejorar mi Kung Fu a un punto inimaginable para mí, Ser entrenado por uno de los más respetuosos Maestros de Kung fu y darle la paz que se merece, conocer a los Cinco Furiosos y ganarme su respeto, ahora puedo decirles mis compañeros (y tal vez algún día llamarlos amigos), Derrotar a un Maestro de Kung fu corrompido y que era temido por toda China, Obtener el título de Maestro y ahora ser conocido como el Guerrero que relataba una leyenda de mil de años. El Guerrero Dragón"_

Shun llego hasta la cima de la montaña en que esta el Durazno y miraba el Valle de la Paz.

"_No sé por qué el Maestro Ooway o el destino me escogió. Pero me alegro de que lo hiciera"_

Shun soltó un suspiro y sonrió mientras observaba el atardecer del Sol.

"_Ahora soy el Guerreo Dragón. Ahora pertenezco al Valle de la Paz, primer lugar en que puedo llamarlo hogar. Tai Lung ha sido el comienzo, protegeré el Valle como a toda la gente de China ante quienes los amenacen. Se perfectamente que el camino no será sencillo…pero se perfectamente que…la Leyenda del Guerrero Dragón…mi Leyenda… acaba de comenzar…"_

* * *

**Tal como muchos pensaron y adivinaron ¡Abra una secuela de la historia!**

**¿De verdad creyeron que la historia iba acabar?, no amigos, aún tengo muchas cosas planeadas en mente, la historia en este Universo aún no termina.**

**Abra una secuela llamada "Kung fu Halcón; La leyenda Comienza" la cual relatara historias que ocurrieron en la serie, como la inclusión de nuevos personajes e inclusive de antiguos, como de historias originales. Al igual que aceptare ideas de ustedes sobre alguna aventura que tendrán nuestros personajes.**

**Antes de finalizar, les dejare la inclusión de cómo está la relación de Shun con los personajes actuales;**

*** Shifu: **Le has dado paz y tranquilidad, al igual que está orgulloso de ti 8/10

*** Tigresa: **Con solo los pocos días de conocerse, ha descubierto que eres un gran guerrero, valiente y estará agradecida por permitir que peleará a tu lado 7/10

*** Grulla: **Te has ganado su respeto, pero no te conoce casi nada5/10

*** Víbora: **Piensa que eres una buena persona y te has ganado su respeto, pero no te conoce muy bien5/10

*** Mono: **Le agrado que mostraras respeto la primera vez que se conocieron y te has ganado su respeto, pero no te conoce muy bien 5/10

*** Mantis: **Te ganaste su respeto, pero no te conoce 5/10

*** Aldeanos: **Mientras que algunos aldeanos te consideran como su héroe, otros piensan que la Maestra Tigresa fue quien derroto a Tai Lung4/10

**Nos vemos y nos veremos en la secuela…más pronto de lo que piensan ;)**


End file.
